Reencuentros
by Jane13-chan
Summary: Él volvió después de varios años de ausencia y ahora tendrá que afrontar su pasado. Capítulo 7 arriba!
1. Chapter 1

_**La boda de mi MEJOR amigo.**_

_**Hola a todos, cómo están? Yo estoy muy contenta porque acabo de iniciar las vacaciones y vienen muchos proyectos en puerta. Pero antes de subir y bajar por este loco mundo me di un poco de espacio para disfrutar un buen día de películas, entre las que estuvo "La boda de mi mejor amigo" que por cierto es una de mis favoritas y que me dio una idea para un pequeño fic. **_

_**Sin más por el momento se despide con un enoooorme abraxo deseándole una buena temporada de lluvias desde el hermoso México**_

_**Jane**_

Había pasado tanto tiempo que olvide sus rasgos, su color de piel, su aroma, su fuerza y todos y cada uno de los poros que eran parte de su cuerpo. Olvidé su nombre y su esencia, sus locuras, desvarios y sinsentidos que conformaban ese día a día que experimentábamos juntos. Olvidé todas y cada una de las letras que conformaban su nombre, pero nunca pude olvidarme del color de sus ojos.

Tenía dos años que trabajaba como organizadora de eventos, con mucho esfuerzo y con el capital que Nabiki aportó en un inicio, habíamos logrado formar un pequeño imperio que se encargaba de ordenar todo tipo de acontecimientos sociales. Kasumi cocinaba, Nabiki se encargaba de la parte legal y administrativa y yo de toda la logística del programa. Asegurarme que todo estuviera en su lugar, que se cumpliera con tiempos y formas adecuadas era mi labor. Un trabajo que era gratificante y que me daba la posibilidad de costearme ciertos lujos.

Al inicio del negocio, cuando Nabiki me propuso trabajar juntas como organizadoras de bodas, pensé que era la peor tontería que se le había ocurrido, inevitablemente me puse a reflexionar en todas las ocasiones que estuve a punto de casarme, en algunas por voluntad propia, en otras por imposición o accidente.

En total había pasado por cinco intentos de matrimonio, todos con él, mi prometido Ranma Saotome, pero en distintos espacios y tiempos: la primera fue al regreso de Jusenkio, cuando se desató uno de los peores caos y Japosai terminó bebiéndose todo el agua del Nanichuan, un año después hubo otra tentativa al finalizar la preparatoria en la que fui raptada por mi padre y cuando desperté estaba en medio de un cerro atada a Ranma y con un párroco que nos miraba completamente confundido, menos mal que en aquella ocasión el cura se negó a hacer algo en contra de nuestra voluntad y para no variar terminamos insultándonos mutuamente. Existieron un par de ocasiones más, pero Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukio se encargaron de ponerles fin. Todas habían finalizado en lo mismo un completo desastre que hizo que aborreciera las bodas.

Creo que la última ocasión que intentaron casarnos fue la definitiva, pensé que él me lo había pedido, creí que verdaderamente lo deseaba, pero la sarta de tonterías que salieron de su boca me hicieron saber que todo ese tiempo estuve engañándome y que ni todo el cariño que le dedicaba era suficiente para hacer que él se decidiera por mí. Hablamos con nuestros padres y les pedimos tiempo para tomar una decisión, ellos optaron por darnos un poco de espacio, sin presiones, ni acosos, ni engaños. Creo que gran parte de este logro se debió a que la Tía Nodoka pudo intervenir por nosotros. El tiempo que siguió a eso lo podría definir como una tregua, no sé si lo malinterpreté, pero creo que hubo un momento en el que nos dejo de importar todo lo demás, las etiquetas, los clíches y tonterías y nos dedicamos a disfrutar de nuestra amistad, de un cariño sano y meloso que rayaba en lo empalagoso. Sin embargo lo que continuó me dejó claro que todo ese tiempo estuve engañándome y el mundo que había construido a su lado terminó por colapsarse. Un día apareció en la ventana anunciando su partida, no me dio más explicación, tenía la mirada perdida, una inmensa nostalgia rodeaba el ambiente y se mostraba un tanto frío y distante con sus comentarios. Prometió regresar. No me importó, sólo le abracé, desee un buen viaje y ahogué entre las almohadas todas las esperanzas y castillos que había construido a su lado.

Después de eso no supe nada más de él. De manera esporádica nos llegaba información sobre sus viajes, sus aventuras y logros. Cada detalle era traído por viajeros que se topaban en el camino de Ranma y que compartían parte de su entrenamiento. Durante esos años de universidad siempre tuve la esperanza de que volviera. Nunca me atreví a decirlo en voz alta, pero siempre desee que él regresara un día y que entre besos me confesara los motivos de su repentina partida y lo ansioso que estaba por encontrarme. Pero nunca fue así y con el tiempo aprendí a cerrar la ventana de mi habitación y de mi corazón.

Un día, por azares del destino tuvimos noticas de él, la persona que un día fue mi prometido comenzó a tomar fama, lo veíamos en los torneos que televisaban desde China y de una u otra forma me alegré bastante de sus triunfos. Después la información que nos llegaba desde esas tierras se fue menguando, al igual que su éxito y nos enteramos por la prensa que había vuelto a Japón y que se había establecido con una chica en una parte central de Tokio, donde dirigía una cadena de dojos. Eso acabó completamente con las vanas esperanzas que aún tenía. A partir de ese momento me prometí a si misma que su olvido sería genuino y que ninguna de las lágrimas que derramara volvería a ser por él.

Pensar en Ranma de cualquier manera, intentar entender o justificar su actuar no hacían otra cosa que lastimarme una herida que en muchas ocasiones había sido abierta pero que con mucho esfuerzo podía ocultar. El tiempo pasó y dejé de preguntarme cada día por él, el trabajo, las ocupaciones y la familia tomaron parte esencial de la vida. Pero el destino se portó caprichoso y decidió ponerme a prueba una vez más

**AKANE…**

Se había despertado un poco tarde ese día, la noche anterior le había tocado ir a supervisar un evento y resultó ser agotador, la novia no paraba de agradecerle cada uno de los detalles y felicitarla inmensamente por lo exquisito de su comida y lo perfecto del evento. Sonrió para sus adentros mientras buscaba un poco de ropa cómoda. Si la novia se hubiera enterado que ella no era capaz de cocinar ni un huevo revuelto sin que este se quemara por completo, no se lo hubiera creído. Cierto es que la comida había estado exquisita, pero todo fue gracias a Kasumi, la cual ni en la mejor de las bromas la dejaba acercarse a la cocina cuando había un evento en puerta. Aunque en un inicio le molestó de sobremanera, con el tiempo tuvo que aceptar que la cocina era su mayor zona de peligro.

Se vistió de forma casual, unos jeans, una blusa negra de cuello alto y unos tacones, ese día tenía que llegar temprano a una cita ya que el día anterior Nabiki le había informado que una pareja estaba interesada en sus servicios, que la joven era hija de unos magnates de Tokio que habían elegido Nerima para realizar el enlace matrimonial. Y como estuvieron indagando entre la élite del lugar se dieron cuenta que _Forever_ era su mejor opción. Al parecer la chica tenía cierta nostalgia y preferencia por la ciudad porque en ese lugar se habían casado los padres de ella, así que como Nabiki le informó, deseaban hacer la boda ahí, pero no querían perder el glamour que se podría conseguir en Tokio. Su hermana se lo había señalado claramente, si todo salía de acuerdo a lo planeado podían obtener grandes ganancias que en ese momento necesitaban con urgencia.

Nabiki había concretado la cita para ese día, el lugar de reunión sería un afamado restaurant que se caracterizaba por hacer unos deliciosos desayunos americanos, pero en opinión de ella nada se comparaba con la comida de su hermana. Llegó un poco antes para tener la oportunidad de ajustar algunos detalles. Se dirigió con el mesero, el cual le dio la indicación de que ya había sido reservada una mesa por parte de la interesada, tomó asiento, pidió un café americano y comenzó a organizar sus notas sobre los paquetes que podría ofrecerle a la pareja. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus apuntes que no sintió cuando un par de ojos se postraron en sus facciones y analizaban a detalle cada uno de sus gestos.

Se sintió observada e instintivamente subió su rostro, encontrándose con uno tremendamente familiar.

**Ranma…** dijo casi en un susurro

_**Akane-**_ contestó él de forma apenas audible y su muestra de asombro se plasmó en cada una de sus atractivas facciones, pero rápidamente se recompuso.

**Buenos días señorita, usted debe ser la representante de la compañía **_**Forever**_**, un placer conocerla mi nombre es Mía Sutnomi y él es mi prometido Ranma Saotome. **Habló una mujer joven, pero atractiva, vestida de forma elegante, con el cabello largo y castaño recogido en una coleta, tez clara, nariz respingada y labios pequeños. Vestía una blusa corta que dejaba ver de forma coqueta su abdomen y una falda en tonos azules que resaltaba con sus altos tacones.

**Un placer, mi nombre es Akane Tendo**- dijo ella en un susurro y tomó de forma nerviosa la mano de la chica y de su exprometido que la miraba con una cara muestra de asombro.

Ambos tomaron asiento y Akane comenzó a sentir como poco a poco la fuerza de sus brazos la abandonaban y unas enormes nauseas se presentaban en su organismo. Tuvo ganas de salir corriendo pero se recompuso rápidamente, esperando a que los nervios no se le notasen y ansiando la intervención de alguno de sus interlocutores.

El mesero, un joven atractivo y cortés se acercó dejando entre los presentes una cartilla con el menú del restaurant. Akane se sentía tonta, incapaz de hilar un par de oraciones congruentes, pero decidió guardar silencio un momento esperando que poco a poco recobrara su autocontrol.

**Disculpe señorita, qué va a ordenar?-** dijo el mesero con una grata cortesía.

**Mmm quiero pan tostado, café, jugo y unos hot kakes- **contestó Akane sonriendo levemente.

**A mí me trae por favor un desayuno continental completo**. Dijo ranma en un tono agrio de voz.

**Yo sólo quiero pan y café**. Dijo Mía dirigiéndose al mesero y lo siguiente lo agregó viendo a Akane**. Estamos a unos días de la boda y no me puedo dar el lujo de subir de peso.**

Akane sonrió sutilmente, tomó un poco de aire y decidió comportarse de la manera más profesional que pudiera. **Bueno, qué les parece si mientras esperamos el desayuno les voy explicando un poco sobre los paquetes que tenemos. Por otro lado ustedes me van contando para cuando quieren la boda y que características desean que tenga.**

Ranma no dejaba de mirar al vacío, como olvidándose que él mismo estaba ahí. Percibía tenuemente lo que su prometida y exprometida hablaban, pero aún le seguía pareciendo de lo más irreal haberse encontrado con ella. Hace tiempo, mucho tiempo que había dejado de verla, creía tontamente que todos los sentimientos que había experimentado a su lado habían muerto junto a su traición, pero no fue así.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando el mesero les acercó el desayuno y Ranma aprovechó ese instante para poder observarla un poco. No había cambiado, simplemente era perfecta, su cabello corto, sedoso y negro como alas de cuervo, sus labios sonrosados, sus finos y delicados brazos hacían de ella una mujer excepcional. Si algo había sido modificado en ella era su sensualidad, ahora podía apreciar a una mujer madura, hermosa, atractiva y segura. Ya no usaba esos vestidos añiñados de su adolescencia, en lugar de eso portaba unas jeans que resaltaban de manera alarmante sus curvas.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando la voz del mesero llamó su atención.

**Está bien señorita?- dijo **el mesero mirando fijamente a Akane de una forma coqueta

**He?-** la aludida se percató que se estaba dirigiendo a ella

**La noto un poco pálida si gusta puedo traerle un poco de agua, té o refresco**- dijo el camarero rayando en lo empalagoso.

**Gracias, me encuentro bien**-

Ranma no lo pudo evitar y de manera inconsciente un gruñido se escapó de su boca, el cual no pasó desapercibido por el mesero, que tuvo la sensatez de abandonar en ese momento el lugar.

Akane ignoró lo sucedido y comenzó a abrir sus carpetas. Cuando una alegre voz llamó su atención.

**Segura que está usted bien señorita Tendo?-** dijo la joven Mía con una clara muestra de preocupación en su rostro, mientras tomaba un poco de su bebida.

**Estoy bien, sólo un poco cansada, ayer tuvimos que cubrir un evento hasta muy tarde, pero todo está bien**. Añadió Akane con una sonrisa fingida, mientras de reojo veía como Saotome se distraía con las fotografías de las paredes, al parecer la colección que servía como decoración contenía paisajes antiguos de la ciudad, los lugares más representativos, los centros turísticos, las zonas ecológicas, las calles, las escuelas... Ranma continuaba ajeno a la situación, observando entre esas fotografías rostros y recuerdos de tempos pasados, buscándose a si mismo entre esas imágenes que tanta nostalgia y añoranza le traían. Una imagen en particular le llamó la atención, era una parte del canal que solían caminar con Akane cuando iban al Furinkan, remembró todas las ocasiones que la tomaba de la mano con el simple pretexto de llegar temprano. Ahora estaban ahí sentados uno frente al otro después de tantos años, de tantas experiencias y tratándose como dos completos desconocidos.

Cuando Akane terminó de exponer sus puntos, su ahora prometida Mía, dio un grito de total gusto expresando cuánto le habían agradado las ideas de Akane. Esta última, por más que intentó no pudo disimular completamente los nervios, el coraje y la indiferencia que sentía por el hecho de estar sentada en la misma mesa de aquél hombre que la había abandonado años atrás y que ahora se presentaba de la nada con una mujer que no sólo era hermosa, sino que también era empalagosamente dulce, por esta razón una extraña mueca se posicionó en sus labios ante las expresiones de la ahora prometida de Ranma Saotome.

Mía se disculpó ante los presentes para dirigirse al tocador. El silencio que siguió al momento de su ausencia fue total, Ranma no dejaba de mirar el vacío y Akane por su parte se distraía haciendo breves anotaciones en su agenda. Akane se armó de valor y pensó que un tema meramente profesional era terreno seguro, por ello pese a que su estomago era un mar de sentimientos alcanzó a pronunciar. ¿**Disculpa y ya tienen una fecha pensada? mientras más pronto se definan por una será más sencillo comenzar a ver algunos detalles como la misa, el espacio, comida...** detuvo su monólogo porque al alzar la vista vio un par de ojos azules que la observaban de forma penetrante buscando algún secreto oculto, algún pecado guardado o misterios jamás dichos.

Guardó silencio y le sostuvo la mirada, quiso que el silencio se interrumpiera, pero parecía que nadie iba a darles el gusto. Finalmente él suspiró de forma sonora, bajo la mirada y dijo con una voz severa.

**Lo de la fecha no hay problema, Mía quiere casarse pronto, así que por mi está bien**.

Ella no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta. Ella había luchado años atrás por una sola oportunidad y nunca había obtenido nada. **Tu prometida es muy hermosa, Mía se ve que es una mujer ejemplar, felicidades Saotome- **dijo Akane

**Ella es linda, pero lo mejor de todo es su carácter, es muy fe-me-ni-na-** Ranma intentó picar un poco su orgullo para poder desaparecer esa tensión e indiferencia que lo estaba volviendo loco

Sus ojos brillaron y por un momento se sintió a punto de explotar, pero no le iba a dar el gusto, así que con un poco de sarna agregó. **Espero que sea algo recíproco y que su caballero sea muy mas-cu-li-no. **Y así estaba ese brillo en los ojos de él cuando discutían, cuando la salvaba o cuando disfrutaban de algún momento íntimo y por un instante le pareció que regresaba al pasado. Ranma volteó su rostro, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario y con un tono de voz completamente relajado agregó. **Y tus hermanas cómo están Tendo?**

**Bien, muy bien, gracias por preguntar**- parece ser que esa era toda la respuesta que iba a obtener de ella.

Su prometida regresó, alisándose un poco el cabello y ajustándose una elegante chaqueta a su cuerpo. **Perdón por la demora, pero aproveché para llamar a mi padre y concretar una cita con él para contarle los detalles. Espero que no le moleste señorita Tendo, pero siempre he valorado la opinión de él-** Dijo la chica sentándose en ese instante.

**No se preocupe señorita, la comprendo a la perfección. Mi padre también es una gran fortaleza en mi vida, aunque no puedo negar que también se le han ocurrido varios disparates-** Agregó Akane mirando de reojo a Ranma. Éste sólo pudo sonreír de manera sarcástica.

Conforme avanzó el desayuno se fueron hablando ciertas peculiaridades como el espacio, los platillos, los invitados, los centros de mesa, etc. con cada detalle que se mencionaba Akane no podía evitar sentir sus pies completamente pesados, un nudo en su garganta y un sollozo que pedía abandonar a gritos su cuerpo. Pero Akane era una mujer madura y profesional y eso quería demostrarle a Saotome.

Cuando finalizó el desayuno ya habían dejado listos todos los detalles (incluido el precio que resultó ser muy grande, pero la chica dijo no tener ningún tipo de inconveniente). Akane consideró que era el momento oportuno para abandonar el lugar y con una sonrisa se disculpó con sus acompañantes alegando una cita más de trabajo.

Ranma sólo pudo asentir, intentando ahogar en su cuerpo esa llama que amenazaba con salir tras de ella. Con una fingida cortesía se despidió de esa hermosa mujer, sabiendo que no sería la última vez que la vería. Se castigó mentalmente por alegrarse tanto ante este sentimiento. Pero ¿a quién quería engañar? Akane Tendo nunca se fue de su vida, siempre permaneció en ella como un recuerdo exquisitamente doloroso. Ahora de la forma más imprevista se habían encontrado de nuevo y la situación era sumamente irónica: Akane Tendo su exprometida organizaría su boda.

La mañana que había iniciado cálida se había tornado de un momento a otro muy fría, el sopor de la ciudad y el ajetreo cotidiano se mezclaban como un claro indicio de que las festividades navideñas estaban próximas a llegar. El constante palpitar de las campanas y el barullo de su corazón lograron un efecto en su cuerpo como si estuviera somnolienta, como si todo hubiera sido un extraño sueño. Camino de manera pausada intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Después de todo su "cita" de trabajo había sido un éxito. Había conseguido la cuenta y no podía darse el lujo de despreciarla, por más que su corazón implorara un poco de compasión sabía que necesitaban el dinero. Avanzó rápidamente y se introdujo en el primer café que encontró, necesitaba recomponerse un poco y establecerse antes de llegar a la oficina.

Había mucho trabajo que hacer y no podía darse el privilegio de faltar. Definitivamente iba a ser una de las temporadas más largas y difíciles de toda su vida. La persona que lucho por encontrar y que creyó muerta en sus sentimientos aparecía de la nada. Ranma Saotome había llegado para revivir viejas pasiones.

**HOOOLA, espero que les haya gustado :D como sabrán es el segundo fic que escribo, el otro de **_**Regreso y Olvido**_** no lo he podido terminar, uno es por las ocupaciones y otro porque me encuentro un poco estancada. Valoro mucho sus opiniones ya que éstas nos permiten ir creciendo como novatas de la escritura. Espero que este fic tenga un poco de aceptación y si es así entonces nos estamos leyendo en estos días.**

**Saludo y abrazos**

**Jane**

**:D**

El restaurant era grande, bastante lujoso para su gusto, ya que ella prefería los lugares pequeños y acogedores. El restaurant estaba dividido e tres secciones,

Y ahí estaba él


	2. Días de lluvia

**Días de lluvia.**

El distrito de Nerima era conocido en Japón por muchas razones: lo hermoso de sus estanques, la magnificencia de sus casas y templos antiguos y principalmente por lo rápido que solía cambiar el clima en ese bello lugar. La mañana había iniciado claramente fresca, pero ella nunca imaginó que se modificaría dando paso a una fuerte lluvia. Ese día, para su suerte, se le habían atrofiado los frenos a su carro, por lo que se vio en la necesidad de tener que transportarse en un taxi. Pocas veces en su vida había recurrido a esos servicios, pero ese día era prácticamente imposible no usarlo. Después de media hora logró tomar uno vacío, lo que era casi una hazaña en el centro de Nerima, incluso se obligó a pelear con una señora que alegaba que era su turno de abordarlo. Le dijo que estaba embarazada y mientras la mujer observaba intrigada su vientre plano una audaz Akane se deslizaba al interior del vehículo gritándole al chofer que arrancara. Ahora entendía porque llamaban a esa bella ciudad la jungla de asfalto.

Llegó con el tiempo encima, se apresuró al elevador, saludando a todas las personas que se topaba en el camino, apenas lo alcanzó y tuvo mucha suerte porque éste iba vacío. Mientras presionaba el botón correspondiente al décimo piso aprovechó y dio una mirada a su aspecto. Ese día particularmente, había puesto mucho empeño en arreglarse, intentó justificarlo de mil maneras, pero no había otra explicación, quería verse bien porque tenía una cita con esa pareja. Dio una ojeada a su reflejo y descubrió que realmente se veía atractiva. Para la ocasión había decidido calzarse con unas botas de tacón alto que le llegaban debajo de la rodilla, una falda negra que dejaba ver un poco sus muslos, pero sólo un poco, una blusa blanca de cuello de tortuga sin mangas y había rematado su aspecto con un poco de maquillaje en sus párpados. Se veía bien, se veía muy bien.

Cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar recordar otros tiempos, cuando iba al instituto y cierto chico de negra cabellera solía llamarla fea marimacho. Rememoró cuánto dolían sus palabras, no porque fueran ciertas, sino porque provenían de él. No le hubiera importado que todos en la escuela la llamaran fea o tonta, pero si él pensaba eso de ella no podía soportarlo. Sonrió son cierta nostalgia y retuvo un par de lágrimas que amenazaban con recorrer sus mejillas. No era el lugar apropiado para dejarse llevar por sentimentalismos.

Abrió los ojos al escuchar el pitido del elevador anunciando que había llegado a su destino, saludó a los presentes y se encaminó a la oficina de su hermana para ajustar algunos detalles antes de que llegaran los clientes. Mientras se dirigía a su despachó recordó su plática del día previo.

_**Flash/**_

**Cómo qué es Ranma Saotome el que vino a pedir nuestros servicios? **Gritó una sorprendida Nabiki.

**Así es Nabiki, y eso no es lo que me preocupa, sino que me inquieta que él y su pareja, la señorita Mía quieren un enlace matrimonial al estilo occidental, por lo tanto tenemos que ver los detalles de la boda, además no desean que se realice en cualquier Iglesia, planean que se lleve a cabo en la Catedral Central y tú sabes que es prácticamente imposible lograr un evento en ese sitio si no se reserva con al menos seis meses de anticipación y ellos quieren que la boda sea en dos meses, además…** detuvo su perorata cuando se dio cuenta que Nabiki ni siquiera la miraba, tenía la vista enfocada al enorme ventanal de su oficina y parecía estar meditando en algo muy importante. De repente Nabiki suspiró y la observó detenidamente.

**Antes de que sigas Akane, dime, tú cómo estás?...**

**¿Qué?, pues estoy bien, a decir verdad un poco estresada, pero sabes bien que necesitamos ese dinero, además las ganancias serán muy elevadas y….**

**Espera un momento Akane, yo no te pregunté por eso, tú sabes bien a qué me refiero. Cómo estás? Y no me salgas con tonterías de trabajo porque en este momento te mando a cocinar con Kasumi para que te de un buen sermón-** La mirada de Nabiki era fría, pero de igual forma un esbozo de preocupación se colaba por sus hermosos ojos almendrados.

Akane suspiró y agregó. **Estoy bien. Saotome no significa un impedimento o una motivación para hacer mi trabajo. Su regreso no es otra cosa que azares del destino que a mí no me interesa investigar, mantendré esto en una línea meramente profesional así que no te preocupes hermana.**

Ambas mujeres se miraron fijamente a los ojos, una con un preocupado semblante y la otra con la peor máscara que pudo construir en ese momento.

_**Fin del flash/**_

Tocó de forma sonora la puerta y un **"Adelante" **se escuchó desde el interior de la oficina, se introdujo en ella y pudo observar a una ocupada Nabiki que tenía varios juegos de hojas esparcidos por su escritorio. Apenas volteó a verla y le dirigió una pícara mirada, invitándola a que se sentase. Cuando al fin tomó su lugar Nabiki comenzó a hablar.

**Estuve toda la noche despierta trabajando en algunos detalles sobre lo que me comentaste. Ya tengo listo un plan de trabajo que organicé**- diciendo esto le pasó un legajo de hojas en la que estaba detalladamente establecidos cada uno de los aspectos en un cronograma- **como puedes ver está indicado la fecha, hora y lugar donde irán a ver a las personas encargadas: floristas, meseros, sastres, coristas, etc.**

Akane no pudo articular palabra y quedó realmente sorprendida por la destreza de su hermana. Cada detalle por más mínimo que fuera ya había sido contemplado.

**Entonces sólo tengo que concretar la cita con las personas responsables y le confiaré a Kahome la tarea de llevar a los interesados-** dijo Akane revisando cada palabra escrita en esa lista.

**No querida Akane, en esta ocasión no será así. El día de ayer recibí una llamada del padre de Mía, el señor Fijiyama, y me pidió específicamente que tú, Akane Tendo, te encargaras de orientar a su hija en cualquier decisión. Me explicó que Mía, al igual que nosotras no cuenta con una madre, en base a eso y tomando en cuenta las buenas referencias que su hija le dio sobre ti pidió particularmente que tú te hicieras cargo**- Nabiki no pudo contener una mirada de preocupación, pero a la vez de picardía. Mientras que Akane por su parte no salía del asombro- **Creo que no es necesario que agregue que ofreció a pagar el triple por todas las molestias que te tomarás.**

**Yo….** Akane no pudo decir nada más porque en ese instante llamaron a la puerta.

**Pase-** y de inmediato dos personas hicieron acto de presencia. Mía llevaba puesto un coqueto vestido amarillo con detalles en café que resaltaba el hermoso color de su cabello. En las manos tenía un abrigo beige, que al parecer era elegante, y unos discretos tacones dorados que hacían que se viera bonita y distinguida. Ranma por su lado portaba una camisa azul marino que destacaba el color de sus ojos, unos jeans negros y su cabello parecía un poco revuelto, pese a estar atado en su trenza.

Akane giró la silla y ambas hermanas se pusieron de pie, saludando a los presentes.

**Buenos días**-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y por la indiferencia con que se miraron Nabiki dedujo que Mía no sabía nada de su pasado, así que decidió seguirles un poco el juego.

**Señorita Mía, joven Saotome, un placer, mi nombre es Nabiki Tendo, un gusto**- Y alzó la mano para recibir el saludo de ambos. De forma inmediata los invitó a sentarse y así comenzó a explicarles cada uno de los detalles, no sin antes analizar las reacciones de los presentes. Todo indicaba que la única interesada en la boda era Mía. Ante cada comentario u opinión Saotome no hacía más que responder con monosílabos y perder su vista en el inmenso ventanal que retrataba la ciudad. En algunas ocasiones su mirada viajaba a donde se encontraba Akane y no podía evitar maldecir a sus adentros lo excepcional que se veía.

Akane por su parte explicaba las actividades a realizar por parte de Mía, resolviendo dudas y mostrándole las mejores opciones. En instantes posaba de manera imprecisa su vista en Ranma y se sonrojaba en el acto ocasionando un leve temblor en sus piernas.

La junta duró aproximadamente una hora. Pero quedó definido el plan de trabajo. Pese a que Akane intentó safarse del compromiso de acompañar a Mía en todo momento de la planeación, no pudo evitar acceder ante la insistencia de la novia. Cuando le comentaron a Ranma que sería precisamente Akane la que se encargaría de llevarlos y traerlos sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y se le escapó de sus labios un **"Demonios".** Ante esa indiscreción Nabiki sonrió y en su mente fue tejiendo varias dudas que con el tiempo se encargaría de esclarecer.

La junta fue terminada y la persuasiva novia les solicitó que los acompañaran a comer para poder festejar que su sueño se estaba cumpliendo. Por más que intentaron deslindarse, ninguno de los presentes pudo hacerlo y no les quedó más remedio que acompañarla. Nabiki les pidió unos momentos para poder dejar algunas indicaciones a sus trabajadores, Akane por su parte comentó que tenía que pasar antes a su oficina a dejar unos documentos, pero todos acordaron verse en el estacionamiento en quince minutos.

Cuando se cumplió la hora, una consternada Akane tomaba el ascensor y pensaba en algún inteligente pretexto para poder evadir la invitación, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era festejar la boda de Ranma. No se le ocurrió nada. Llegó al estacionamiento caminando de forma pausada y en el lugar indicado ya se encontraba Nabiki, Mía y Ranma. Desde el momento en que se iba acercando pudo sentir la mirada penetrante de su exprometido y no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

Al llegar se dio cuenta que ya había sido distribuidos los espacios y por lo tanto ella y Nabiki viajarían en su carro y Ranma y su prometida en el de él. Al momento de informarle esto, Akane recordó que no llevaba su auto y le pidió a Nabiki que se fueran en el de ella, pero ésta dijo que era imposible. Que algún cretino había encerrado su vehículo y que por más que el encargado intentó ayudarla no pudo sacarlo.

Akane frunció en entrecejo pensando que era una estrategia de Nabiki pero en cuanto dirigió su vista al lugar esa idea quedó descartada: el flamante Volvo plateado de Nabiki estaba pegado a dos camionetas, haciendo imposible introducirse en él. Akane bufó molesta y no le quedó más remedio que comentar.

**Entonces nosotras nos iremos en taxi, mi hermana tiene atrapado su coche y mi auto está en casa porque esta mañana le fallaron los frenos. Así que indíquenos el lugar y nos veremos ahí**- Mía miraba a Akane reprochándole su comentario y en tono divertido agregó.

**No hay problema, Ranma y yo venimos en carros separados. Así que Nabiki se puede ir con él y yo me voy contigo Akane, así podemos platicar sobre la boda**. Comentó Mía.

Akane miró con pánico a su hermana, pero ésta tenía la mirada que usaba cuando estaba confabulando un plan maravilloso o cuando intentaba extorsionar a alguien. Akane no se dio cuenta en qué momento unos brazos femeninos la guiaban y la introducían dentro de un vehículo.

**/**

El camino al restaurant había sido demasiado incómodo. Nabiki no dejaba de mirarlo y pese a que él intentó seguirle en juego, pronto se aburrió y se cohibió ante lo absurdo de la situación. Lo tenso en el ambiente era palpable, así que sólo le quedaba tratar de intimidarla.

**Valla Nabiki se nota que no has cambiado en estos años, y por lo que veo lograste cumplir tu sueño, dirigiendo una empresa.**

Ella lo miró fijamente y con un tono meloso de voz agregó- **ya ves Ranma si uno lucha por lo que quiere puede obtener muchos beneficios, claro que eso no es una cualidad que se les de a todos**.

**Algunos no tenemos todo lo que se necesita para triunfar de esa manera, creo que en ocasiones es necesaria cierta malicia para los negocios. Debo de admitir que antes no la tenía, pero ahora… creo que aprendí con la mejor maestra**- dijo lo último entrecerrando los ojos y mirándola desafiante.

**Valla Saotome, me alagan tus comentarios, nunca creí que hubiera sido tan importante en tu vida. Jajaja prácticamente tu sensei en los negocios.** Dijo con un fingido orgullo en la voz.

**Te equivocas Nabiki, aunque aprendí buenos trucos contigo, mi mejor maestra fue tu hermana. De ella aprendí todo no necesario para el engaño-** mencionó Ranma apretando de manera brusca el volante.

Una sorprendida Nabiki se quedó un momento sin palabras y sólo atinó a decir- **¿de qué hablas?**

**Y ahora resulta que no sabes? Valla creo que el engaño es una cualidad de familia**-

**A mí no me salgas con tus tonterías Saotome. Habla claro o mejor no digas nada**- en ese instante se pararon debido al tráfico. Ranma alcanzó a observar a su exprometida sonriendo en el carro que tenía adelante. Un sentimiento de culpa se instauró en su rostro y sólo pudo agregar.** Tienes razón Nabiki lamento haberte dicho eso.**

Nabiki iba a replicar cuando volvieron a avanzar y se estacionaron en el lugar conocido como _La posté_, un codicioso restaurant del centro de Nerima. Akane y Mía ya había descendido del Mustang y entregaban las llaves a los encargados del estacionamiento. Ranma se apresuró a salir y le tendió la mano a Nabiki para que bajara.

Juntos se dirigieron a una de las terrazas y fueron tratados con elevada cortesía, al parecer hasta esos lugares había llegado la fama de Ranma. Akane se sentía fuera de lugar ya que las personas iban vestidas de forma muy elegante y discreta. Meditó un poco sobre ello y pronto recompuso su semblante, se dijo a sí misma que ella era Akane Tendo y nadie podía menospreciarla.

**/**

Ranma miraba atento y de forma inconsciente cada una de las expresiones de Akane, primero la vio encorvarse y casi ocultarse al interior de su silla, después hizo varias caras graciosas como muestra de que estaba pensando en algo importante y de un momento a otro un aura de batalla emergió de ella y de forma casi inconsciente lleno todo el ambiente. Así era ella, demasiado inocente y cautivadora, se recreó con sus expresiones y supo que a una mujer como esa era imposible no amarla. Sonrió y una leve carcajada surgió de sus labios ocasionando que sus interlocutoras volearan a verlo intrigadas.

Cuando se percató de su error, intentó justificar sus acciones diciendo que le parecía sumamente graciosa la decoración del restaurant. En definitiva ninguna le creyó, pero prefirieron olvidar sus comentarios. El mesero se acercó y les tomó la orden. A fuera la lluvia continuaba en todo su apogeo, una distraída Akane se divertía contando el número de mesas y la cantidad de señoras que llevaban sombreros. Su hermana siempre vestía de forma elegante, acorde al puesto que ostentaba en la empresa como directora general y más tomando en cuenta que ella era la encargada de negociar con los inversionistas. Ella por su parte siempre usaba ropa un tanto casual, a ella le tocaba la parte ruda del trabajo donde tenía que moverse para conseguir los mejores precios, los modelos más hermosos y los espacios adecuados. En sus andares por el mundo de los eventos sociales había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a una gran cantidad de restauranteros, ya que en algunas situaciones las parejas en cuestión solicitaban que específicamente el menú fuera de algún chef de renombre. Lo que era motivo de gran orgullo para Akane es que los postres elegidos siempre eran los de su hermana, así que Kasumi no tenía nada que envidiarles a los grandes reposteros.

Llevaron la comida y una botella del mejor vino de la casa en honor a tan memorable festejo. En el transcurso de la tarde hablaron de muchas cosas, de la vida de Mía, de los logros de Ranma, de la importancia que tenía la empresa en la región y de algunos cómicos acontecimientos que habían tenido que pasar en el desarrollo de las bodas.

**/**

A Ranma Saotome la situación que estaba viviendo le parecía de lo más absurda, si hace una par de días le hubieran dicho que dentro de poco estaría comiendo con su exprometida y hablando cordialmente se hubiera carcajeado ante lo irónico de la situación.

Desde el momento en que su novia le comunicó el deseo de casarse en Nerima supo que encontrarse con ella era una posibilidad, pero nunca creyó que el destino fuera tan caprichoso como burlarse de él de esta manera. Y ahí estaba él, disfrutando de una rica comida con Akane Tendo y perdiéndose en cada una de sus sonrisas. Sus sonrisas, cuánto había extrañado eso de ella.

Cuando huyó de Nerima, hace ya bastante tiempo, pensó que nunca regresaría. Volvió en algunas ocasiones, de incognito y sólo para asegurarse que ella estuviera bien. Recordó cierta ocasión cuando escuchó una conversación que su madre sostenía con Kasumi por teléfono y alcanzó a oír cuando su progenitora decía que lamentaba mucho la salud de la pequeña Akane y que esperaba que pronto mejorara. A diferencia de él, sus padres seguían en contacto con los Tendo, pero la relación había cambiado mucho con los años, pese a que nunca se lo dijeron supo que uno de los pactos de esa "renovada" amistad era no volver a mencionar su nombre en presencia de la hija menor de los Tendo.

En aquella ocasión, cuando se enteró sin proponérselo, del estado de salud de Akane tomó el primer vuelo que encontró a la ciudad de Nerima, se hospedó en un pequeño hotel y salió dando brincos al dojo Tendo. Cuando llegó estuvo tentado a pasar y saludar, pero lo creyó inapropiado. Como pudo se escabulló hasta quedar en el techo de su prometida y espero a que todos los ruidos menguaran. Eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando se dejó sentir un silencio total en el dojo, con sumo cuidado intentó abrir la ventana, pero para su sorpresa ésta tenía cerrojo.

Desde la marquesina de la ventana y estando él de cabeza. Pudo observar el bello rostro de Akane cubierto por los finos rayos de luna que se colaban por su ventana. En ese instante quiso olvidarse de todo el miedo, rencor y dolor que lo obligaron a huir de Nerima años atrás.

Quedó perdido entre las sombras de esa noche y se asustó cuando la susodicha abrió tenuemente los ojos enfocando su mirada en él. Un estridente trueno cortó lo peculiar de la situación y cuando ella abrió los ojos nuevamente él ya no estaba, alarmada se levantó, quitó el cerrojo de la ventana y subió rápidamente al techo. Él estaba ahí, casi podía jurarlo, pero lo fresco de la mañana y lo alto de su temperatura no ayudaron en nada para salir y buscarlo.

Él la miraba oculto desde las sombras, tentado a salir en su encuentro. Se estaba mentalizando, tomando valor, llenándose de energía, cuando Kasumi la llamó para evitar que el fresco de la mañana le hiciera daño. Estuvo una semana completa velando su sueño, regresaba al hotel de día para dormir y en la noche volvía al dojo Tendo para cuidarla. Ella nunca supo que él había estado ahí, sin embargo ella dejó de poner el cerrojo en su ventana. En una sola ocasión, cuando la fiebre se agravó de forma alarmante él se atrevió a pasar y velar su sueño de una manera cercana. Esa noche ella no abrió los ojos, pero siempre supo que estuvo bien cuidada.

Al cumplirse una semana de incognito en Nerima y ante los constantes cuestionamientos de su familia decidió que era necesario volver. Akane ya se encontraba mejor y su presencia era innecesaria en ese lugar. La última noche cuando se disponía a despedirse sin palabras pudo divisar la figura de un caballero postrado en la entrada de la habitación de Akane: era Ryoga.

No fue necesario decir nada más, se dirigió al hotel, solicitó la cuenta, pidió que las cosas de su habitación fueran enviadas a Tokio, se maldijo por haber sido tan estúpido y sentimental y tomó el primer vuelo de regreso a su hogar. Nadie se había enterado de su estadía en Nerima y así debería de seguir.

**/**

La comida había transcurrido sin percances, los platillos habían estado exquisitos y para deleite de Akane solicitaron que les llevaran el carrito de postres, ante lo cual ella se regocijó: probó la gelatina artesanal, el pastel de chocolate, los duraznos en almíbar, la carlota, los flanes, las natillas de chocolate, las fresas con crema, los helados… al final de la tarde y ante lo suculento del menú sólo buscaba con la mirada aquello que cerraría su día, una deliciosa rebanada de….

**Disculpe tendrá un una rebanada de pastel de fresas, bañado en almendras y cubierto de chocolate alemán**- dijo un Ranma despreocupado y con un brillo extenuante en los ojos.

**Sí señor, en un momento se lo traigo.**

Akane se detuvo a pensar un momento, no quería que pensara que él la seguía conociendo bien. Pero por Dios! Era una rebanada de su pastel favorito. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces agregó- **yo también quiero un poco… y una taza de café!-**

**En seguida señorita, no tardo.**

**/**

Una satisfecha, muy satisfecha Akane abandonaba el lugar tarareando un canción, detrás de ella venía un despreocupado Ranma con la mirada divertida y con las manos en los bolsillos y detrás de éste las dos mujeres restantes hablando de negocios.

Él podía observar disimuladamente la espalda de su exprometida, sus curvas y lo bonita que se veía cuando comía y se comportaba como una niña. Siempre que salían en tiempos pasados era así: acababa con todos los postres, y lo dejaba desfalcado, pero para él el mayor pago era su alegría.

Llegaron al estacionamiento, y una voz femenina llamó su atención.

**Ranma, amor, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?-** le llamó Mía

**¿He?-** Ranma volteó y arqueó una ceja

**Que si puedes llevar a la señorita Tendo a su casa, lo que sucede es que tenemos que ir a ver hoy mismo lo de la catedral y la ella tiene que ir por unos papeles para cerrar el contrato- **

**Claro, no hay problema**- en definitiva no era mejor idea, pero tampoco podía negarse a hacerle un favor- **vamos Nabiki.**

La familiaridad con que la llamó no pasó desapercibida por su novia que pícaramente agregó- **Creó que antes de tratarla de esa manera deberías pedir su consentimiento, además querido no es a Nabiki a quien tienes que llevar sino a Akane.**

La aludida abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y un pánico se posó en su rostro. Nabiki intervino rápidamente para alivio de Akane- **No te preocupes, ambos pueden llamarme Nabiki, además no creo que a mi hermana le moleste si la llaman sólo Akane.**

**Haaaa!**- Gritó una extasiada Mía- **en ese caso a mí díganme Mía y a él Ranma. Bueno Ranma, llevas a Akane a su casa?**

**Cla-claro**- qué más podía decir en esa situación.

**/**

Le abrió la puerta de su auto y ella se introdujo al interior del elegante vehículo, ¿desde cuándo Ranma era caballeroso?. Cuando Akane estuvo sentada pudo percibir claramente el aroma que emanaba del carro, era un olor peculiar, una fragancia masculina que pudo percibir en su dueño desde el primer momento en que lo volvió a ver, sin embargo esa esencia le recordaba algo, aunque en ese momento no supo bien qué era.

Comenzó a avanzar de forma lenta, el tráfico y barullo de la ciudad hacían que su desplazo se volviera lento. Ambos se sentían incómodos pero extrañamente tranquilos. Ranma salió a la avenida central y en ese instante se dirigió a Akane- **Al dojo TENDO?.**

**No, al parque Miramoto, a un lado del hotel SOL, donde me comentó Mía que están hospedados**- dijo ella sin voltear a verlo.

Akane Tendo ya no vivía en el dojo, qué había pasado para que ella abandonara su hogar?. Todo eso le parecía muy raro, como si existiera un gran enigma escrito. Qué pasaba con la vida de Akane en ese momento? Vivía a sola sin sus hermanas? O… a menos que ella estuviera viviendo con alguien o peor aún que estuviera casada. Ante esos pensamientos presionó de forma tosca el volante y pisó con más fuerza de la necesaria el freno ocasionando que una distraída Akane se golpeara con el parabrisas.

**Haaaa! Fíjate bruto!**

Ranma se estacionó inmediatamente, se bajó del auto alarmado, abrió la portezuela del copiloto y bajo a la invitada en cuestión en brazos. Cerró el auto y sentó a su copiloto en una banca que estaba cerca. Akane no salía de su asombro, Ranma la había cargado y ahora miraba de forma angustiante el golpe que había recibido en su cabeza. La examinó con cuidado, se alejó un poco de ella, suspiró de forma cansada y sólo dijo- **lo siento.**

Ella lo miró confundida y agregó-** No te preocupes ha sido mi culpa no tenía puesto el cinturón de seguridad.**

**Ya sé que ha sido tu culpa, pero eso no borra el hecho de que yo frené de manera brusca**.

Qué quería decir el idiota con que ya sabía que había sido su culpa?- **qué quieres decir con eso?**

**Quiero decir que ya sé que fue tu culpa!-** dijo él en un nivel de voz exagerado. No se percataron en qué momento habían dejado de hablar y los gritos comenzaron a ser los protagonistas de la discusión.

Ranma miró a su alrededor, la tomó del brazo y la llevó la puerta del carro, la abrió y ella se introdujo. Él retomó su lugar mientras miraba de reojo como ella podía su cinturón de seguridad. Cuando ella se hubo alistado volvió a arrancar.

…..

**Hola a todos. Cómo les va de frío? Monikawaii gracias por tus comentarios me han ayudado mucho y creo que tienes mucha razón. Linaakane, Sofi y Karyna gracias por sus opiniones :D**

**Sin más por el momento me despido. Creo que ha sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito y me siento tan bien que me iré a correr un rato**

**Abraxos**

**Jane**


	3. Ocaso

**Ocaso**

Tomamos la avenida principal, girando al norte por el boulevard Yamashi e intentando llevar un ritmo adecuado en la velocidad. Él mantenía un semblante serio, y un mirar duro que tensaba el ambiente entre nosotros, de pronto y en un sutil movimiento improvisado subió el cristal de mi ventanilla. La ciudad de Nerima parecía moverse con nosotros, los años y el paso de los días ocasionaron algunas grietas en su estructura, en su paisaje y en sus personas. El constante andar de nuestros pasos iba dando viejas facturas. El cielo se oscurecía repentinamente y las grandes gotas de agua tocaban en el automóvil una melodía de fondo, una vieja canción que era conocida por ambos, una sonata que nos pertenecía de otros tiempos..

Conforme avanzábamos, mi mirada continuaba perdida entre las calles que íbamos dejando en nuestro andar, lo cotidiano, lo normal se escabullía entre los finos cristales que amenazaban con engalanar mi vida de su indiferencia. Giré levemente la vista, hasta que pude divisar un par de ojos azules que observaban fijamente la carretera. Estaba segura que esto iba a ser muy difícil, pero tenía que ser capaz de afrontarlo.

Rápidamente llegamos a la dirección, le di las últimas indicaciones y señalé el edificio en que vivía. El lugar que había escogido para establecerme era un hermoso departamento estilo medieval que había sido construido hace apenas un par de años. El conjunto era constituido por una pequeña glorieta con varios árboles, en torno a la cual se establecía una serie de comercios y fraccionamientos que daban cierto aire de tranquilidad. Cuando lo adquirí principalmente lo hice por el precio, la zona aún era un poco retirada en comparación a donde antiguamente vivía, pero Nabiki me había convencido ya que me aseguró que dentro de pocos años esa zona se convertiría en una metrópoli comercial y el valor de las propiedades aumentaría.

Y así fue como pasó, después del primer año un rico magnate de México había llegado con la idea de construir fraccionamientos, al parecer el concepto que manejaba era novedoso ya que de forma veloz se comenzaron a ocupar las casas. En los siguientes meses los inversionistas de la empresa norteamericana _Sol y Descanso_ había adquirido los últimos terrenos en venta y construyeron unas residencias hoteleras acordes a las necesidades de los empresarios que visitaban Nerima. Este hotel quedaba inmediatamente enfrente de mi terraza y para mi sorpresa era en ese mismo edificio donde se hospedaba Saotome.

Cuando nos estacionamos él fue el primero en descender del auto, intenté bajarme por mi propia cuenta pero descubrí que tenía seguro para niños, así que molesta bufé mientras pensaba- _para qué le pone seguro el idiota de Ranma? Qué acaso tiene hijos ilegítimos?- _tan inmersa estaba en mis ideas que no me percaté cuando él abrió la portezuela tendiéndome una mano para poder salir. Miró el lugar con detenimiento y en ese instante por simple cortesía me vi en la obligación de hablar.

**Subiré rápidamente por los papeles, me esperas en este lugar o quieres ir por una taza de café?**

Me miró analizando cada una de mis palabras y agregó-**¿Es una costumbre habitual en ti hacer que tus clientes suban a tu apartamento? ¿O debo sentirme privilegiado ante semejante detalle?**

Lo miré con todo el odio y desprecio que fue posible, tomé mi bolsa, giré lentamente y de un solo movimiento le azoté la puerta. Él no alcanzó a percibir mis intenciones y ante lo repentino de ellas su mano quedó prensada con el carro.

**Haaaa, Akane, ¿qué demonios? ¿Estás loca?-** dijo en un grito.

A la mitad del camino me se giré, lo observé con odio y agregué de forma desafiante. **¿Te lastimé? Lo siento. Disculpa, ¿ese tipo de comentarios son habituales en ti o debo sentirme privilegiada?. **Me giré y simplemente agregué- **idiota.**

**/**

Esa mujer estaba loca, de eso nunca tuvo la más mínima duda. Mira que azotarle la puerta y encima de todo hacerse la ofendida. Bueno, lo único que lamentaba de la situación es que perdió una valiosa oportunidad de entrar a su casa y salir de algunas dudas que lo estaban consumiendo.

Miró de forma melancólica el lugar por el que su exprometida había entrado y cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba. Cuánto había cambiado esa mujer! Y aunque le costara tanto aceptarlo, cuánto la había echado de menos!

Abrió los ojos y estuvo tentado en aprovechar el tiempo y pasar al hotel por una chaqueta, el tiempo había refrescado lo suficiente y la tonta de su exprometida no traía suéter y con lo cabezota y testaruda que podía ser era casi seguro que olvidaba bajar uno, así que lo mejor sería pasar al hotel a buscar algo para ella. Meditó un poco más y no lo creyó conveniente. ¿Cómo era posible que después de tantos años aún continuara preocupándose por ella de esa manera?

**/**

Se arrepentía de haberle dicho idiota, pero no de haberle azotado la puerta, después de todo él lo merecía. Entró al edificio, en el camino saludo al señor Kinomoto el portero, a la señorita Kaede una mujer de ochenta años que era su vecina, al joven Touya que era el soltero más codiciado del edificio y a todas las personas que se cruzaban en su paso. Ingresó de forma apresurada, buscó sus papeles, organizó un poco su agenda, tomó algunos lápices y señaladores y salió con todo lo necesario.

Bajó casi corriendo y cuando llegó a la calle sintió una ráfaga de viento que la hizo recordar que había olvidado su suéter. Miró con detenimiento y observó como Ranma seguía recargado en su auto, en el punto exacto donde lo había dejado. Deseo regresar por alguna prenda para cubrirse pero pensó que ese sería otro pretexto para que él se molestase, así que ignoró el frío y se encaminó a su lado.

**/**

Él le abrió la portezuela y ella se deslizó en su interior, encendió la calefacción y antes de arrancar se giró para buscar algo en los asientos traseros. Ella seguía con la mirada fija al frente, observando con perspicacia como los cristales comenzaban a empañarse a causa del frío que afuera estaba haciendo. Si se lo proponía, y antes de que arrancase, aún tendría tiempo de ir por una chamarra.

A él nunca se le dio bien ser caballeroso, pero en los últimos años tuvo que aprender de ello ya que el medio en que se movía exigía ciertos estándares de comportamiento. Con el tiempo aprendió que con las mujeres eso le traía puntos extras así que pese a que no fuese lo normal en él había logrado desarrollarlo muy bien.

Cuando se giró y volvió a tomar su lugar frente al volante, le ofreció a su copiloto de manera tímida una taza de café americano que había ido a comprar en su ausencia. Ella lo miró con ojos sorprendidos, pero tomó el café y le sonrió de una manera endemoniadamente coqueta.

**Gracias…**

**De nada... el hecho de que quieras cortarme la mano, no quiere decir que yo deseo que mueras de frío- **Ella sonrió y un tenue rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Él se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho e intentó componer sus palabras con nerviosismo- **he.. bueno… si no.. ya sabes, no habría quien organizara la boda.**

Ella entrecerró los ojos y agregó con sarcasmo- **claro, la boda.**

Puso a andar el carro y juntos se dirigieron a las oficinas principales de la empresa _Forever_.

**/**

El constante sonido de un despertador y la leve luz que se filtraba por la ventana ocasionaron que ella fuera saliendo de su sueño poco a poco. El día anterior había sido agotador, ya que estuvieron negociando con el encargado de las celebraciones en la Catedral hasta altas horas de la noche. Ranma fue a llevarla a la oficina y después de eso se había disculpado con los presentes alegando que tenía que hacer varias llamadas de trabajo.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Increíble que ella se estuviera tomando la boda de Ranma de esta manera. Con tanta tranquilidad que incluso le asustaba, sin embargo estaba segura que gran parte de esta tranquilidad era ocasionada porque aún veía el acontecimiento como algo irreal, como si estuviera organizando cualquier otro evento y que no era precisamente Ranma Saotome el que a la brevedad iba a contraer nupcias.

Se incorporó de forma pausada y sintió todo el peso del mundo en sus hombros, no deseaba ir al trabajo, sin embargo tenía que cumplir con sus actividades y justamente ese día irían a ver algunos salones de fiestas. Se sentó, se calzó unas chanclas, se dirigió a la cocina y se preparó un café capuchino traído de las mejores cosechas de Veracruz (México). Akane no era de las mujeres que gastara en joyas, maquillaje o ropa, pero cuando de dar gusto se trataba el café siempre ocupaba uno de los primeros lugares.

Tomó su bebida y con un leve paso se dirigió al ventanal que daba a la terraza. Abrió lentamente y se sentó en una de las mesedoras que se encontraban ahí. Hacía un poco de aire fresco, no había duda que el invierno estaba próximo… miró hacia abajo y su atuendo no beneficiaba en nada al clima: vestía un delgado camisón rosa corto, en la parte baja tenía algunos detalles en encaje negro y en la superior unos tirantes gruesos del mismo material, el cabello revuelto siendo movido tenuemente por el viento y sus labios sonrosados estaban humectados y con sabor a café. Suspiró una vez más y sintió una mirada penetrante que la hizo sentirse cohibida. Buscó entre las sombras de la mañana al culpable y se topo con una norme sorpresa.

**/**

Al fin había amanecido, después de pasar una noche completa sin poder dormir agradecía de sobremanera el ruido del despertador. El día anterior tuvo que disculparse con su novia y dejarla plantada con los preparativos de la boda, pero simplemente necesitaba esclarecer un poco sus ideas.

Tomó su carro y se dirigió a uno de los bares más cercanos. No es que la bebida le agradara, de hecho nunca en toda su vida se había puesto una borrachera, pero le atraían estos sitios por la tranquilidad y nostalgia que en ellos se respiraba. Además de una manera increíble, estos lugares siempre hacían que recordara a Akane, quizá era por esta razón su inconsciente siempre los buscaba.

Llegó entrada la noche a su hotel, quiso pasar a la habitación de Mía a disculparse, pero le pareció inadecuado tomando en cuenta que eran las dos de la mañana, así que sin más se dirigió a la cama a dormir. Había sido una noche muy larga, las pesadillas, los recuerdos de combates pasados atacaban su mente: Shampoo, Safrón, Hapossay y todos y cada uno de los enemigos que en tiempos previos había afrontado estaban ahí para retarlo, sólo que el premio no era una cura, el premio era el privilegio de ser el prometido de Akane. Por más que se esmeraba, por más rápido que corría y por más fuerte que sonaban sus golpes, ninguno era letal y siempre terminaba perdiendo. Se incorporó de manera rápida y anduvo deambulando en la pequeña sala de su habitación, le parecía tan irreal que ella estuviera a sólo unos pasos, quizá no sabía en qué piso o en cuál habitación, pero estaba cerca. Podía sentirlo.

Decidido a ahogar sus pensamientos, creyó que lo más adecuado era tomar una ducha que relajara sus músculos y cuyo calor ayudara a desestresarse un poco. Y entonces algo muy curioso sucedió, un presentimiento, un Deya bú, curiosidad o simple y sencilla casualidad ocasionaron que se dirigiera al ventanal de su habitación y bajara la vista un poco.

Y ahí estaba ella, tomando un bebida caliente, suspirando entre cada trago y vestida de una manera tan encantadora que estuvo tentado a ir y hacerla suya. Lo intento, quiso hacerlo pero sus ojos se negaron a quitar la vista de ella: era perfecta, vestía un camisón…. el maldito camisón que tocaba su cuerpo era perfecto, sus labios, sus sonrosados labios degustaban de una forma exquisita su bebida. Se preguntó a que sabrían, si seguían conservando ese dulce sabor de antaño. Y de repente como por arte de magia los ojos de ella se posaron en él.

**/**

Y ahí estaban un par de tontos mirándose fijamente mientras el alba comenzaba a perderse en esa fría mañana de Nerima. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, pero tampoco eran capaces de apartar la vista del otro, un notorio sonrojo cubriendo su rostro y ambos imaginándose en distintos espacios y distintos tiempos, pero siempre juntos.

El ruido de una puerta y el pitido de un teléfono llamaron la atención de nuestros protagonistas e hicieron que de manera brusca apartaran su mirada. Ranma se giró un poco y pudo divisar a su novia entrando por la puerta principal de su habitación

**Ran-chan. Buenos días. Cómo estás? Estuve llamando a la puerta pero como no me contestabas me preocupé y por eso decidí entrar.**

**He?-** dijo un confundido Ranma con las mejillas aún rojas.

**Que tenía cerca de diez minutos tocando a tu habitación y por eso pasé. Por cierto por qué no me abrías, qué mirabas?-** y diciendo esto se acerca de forma pausada a la ventana.

Ranma miró al mismo punto que ella, pero la mujer que antes se encontraba ahí ya había desaparecido.

**Entonces, qué mirabas?-** dijo una insistente chica con un ligero camisón.

**Nada, creí ver un ángel**- dijo él mientras el rubor volvía a cubrir sus mejillas.

**Jaja no seas tontito, bien sabes que esas cosas no existen, ven te prepararé un baño para que dejes de ver visiones.**

**No te preocupes me meto a bañar en este momento, si quieres ve a cambiarte, no es bueno hacer esperar a las personas**- dijo Ranma intentando cambiar la conversación

**Tienes razón.. Hooo lo olvidé me dijo la mucama que tuvieron una falla y que en media hora se restablecerá el servicio de agua caliente.**

**No te preocupes, necesito un baño con hielos si es preciso**- diciendo esto Ranma tomó una toalla y se dirigió al tocador. Mía no entendió el comentario y volvió a mirar el lugar que antes su prometido observaba. Pero no había nada ahí.

**/**

La llamada de Nabiki la había salvado. Cómo es posible que el destino fuera tan caprichoso y él se encontrara un piso encima de su habitación? No era justo, no lo era. Pero alguna vez el destino fue justo con ellos?

Ese día habían concretado la cita con algunos dueños de jardines, terrazas y hoteles que ofrecían sus espacios para la realización de eventos sociales. El día sería ajetreado y largo por lo cual era necesario vestir adecuadamente para la ocasión. Pensando en esto se tomó su tiempo para elegir una blusa negra de manga larga, descubierta de los hombros, unos jeans azul marino y unas zapatillas de tacón bajo.

Bajó rápidamente debido a que el mecánico quedó en pasar a las ocho de la mañana para ver los últimos detalles de los frenos de su auto, y claro liquidar la deuda. Cuando descendió el mecánico ya se encontraba en el lugar y mostraba un aspecto de fastidio. Le entregaron las llaves, revisó los últimos detalles y abordó su vehículo. Cuando iba en camino a la oficina quiso pasar por unos paquecitos de chocolate para poder desayunar algo junto a su hermana, así que pasó a un café italiano y compró lo necesario para un "desayuno nutritivo". Inmensa fue su sorpresa al toparse en este lugar a Mía y Ranma.

**Ho-hola.-** dijo ella abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos.

**A-CHAN! Muy buenos días, en este momento íbamos a la oficina, pero al glotón de mi marido se le antojó un panqué-** dijo Mía casi en un grito.

Akane no supo por qué, pero la simple mención de "Mi marido" la obligó a reaccionar de una manera que ella no esperaba- **Prometido**- dijo inmediatamente.

**Qué?-** Mía la miraba sorprendida al igual que Ranma.

**Quise decir, Prometido, es decir- **ayúdame Dios- **No se acostumbra usar el concepto Marido hasta que no sea contraído matrimonio.**

**Haaaaa. Tienes mucha razón A-chan eres muy observadora. Por cierto no te molesta que te llamé así, verdad?-**

**No, no me molesta-** dijo Akane con una sonrisa melancólica y en ese instante la fila avanzó.

**/**

Llegaron casi al mismo tiempo, cuando arribaron a la oficina principal Nabiki ya tenía un rostro que reflejaba toda la molestia que se había guardado. Y no era para menos ya llevaban 40 minutos de retraso. Sabía que cuando estuvieran a solas la retaría, sin embargo no le importó conocía muy bien a su hermana para saber que el problema no era tan grave… aún.

**Buenas tardes Akane**- dijo con sarna una coqueta nabiki- **buenos días Mía y Ranma.**

**Hooo, no te molestes por Akane, es nuestra culpa que haya llegado tarde. Prácticamente la obligamos a que nos hiciera compañía al desayuno**- dijo una muy alegre Mía.

**Yo no la obligué**- dijo un Ranma con una sonrisa y de brazos cruzados. Después de eso un enorme pisotón hizo que olvidara todos sus comentarios. Akane esa chica simplemente no dejaba de ser una bruta.

**Nabiki, te traje un panque**- dijo una Akane con una tímida mirada.

Sabiendo de antemano todo lo que su comentario acarrearía Nabiki dijo de una manera potente- **el panque de chocolate siempre ha sido tu sabor favorito me preguntó por qué?.**

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron al momento

**Flash/**

Había sido un frío invierno, por primera vez en muchos años se había soltado un invierno tan crudo que había obligado a los habitantes a usar la calefacción a toda la potencia. El dojo Tendo no fue la excepción, pero los habitantes de esta casa habían decidido sacarle provecho y tenían más de dos días que ninguno salía de su cama. Incluso la tierna Kasumi había preferido llamar al servicio de comida antes que estar cocinando en ese helado lugar.

Sin embargo la situación no era objeto de alegría para todos, un inquieto Ranma contaba los días para poder salir de ese estado de hibernación y poder entrenar un poco. Con cada día y minuto que pasaba sentía que se parecía más a su padre. Así que armándose de valor se dirigió al Dojo y aprovechó la ocasión para cumplir la petición de Kasumi de limpiarlo. De cualquier forma tendría que hacerlo porque estaba tan resbaloso que entrenar ahí sin hacer limpieza era casi un suicidio.

Una entumida Akane miraba atentamente la televisión cuando vio pasar a su prometido con los elementos necesarios para hacer limpieza, se sorprendió pero decidió ignorarlo y continuar viendo su programa de terror.

Dos horas después el dojo estaba casi limpio y Ranma había quedado sin energías para entrenar. Estaba agotado y muy helado, así que se disponía a subir a su habitación cuando Akane apareció por la entrada del dojo llevando una bandeja con dos tazas de humeante chocolate y tres pequeños panques de chocolate.

Al instante sintió pánico, no era posible que Akane se animara a cocinar y menos que kasumi se levantara a prepararlo. Así que lo mejor que podía hacer en esa situación era huir, quiso hacerlo pero un plato se estrelló en su rostro y un potente grito anunció- **Idiota! Yo no lo cociné. Sólo vine a traerlo.**

Algunos minutos más tarde ambos estaban sentados en la puerta que daba al patio, un silencio envolvió el ambiente mientras la blanca nieve caía cubriendo los árboles y el estanque.

**Al parecer este año tendremos una blanca navidad, no lo crees así Ranma?-**

Ranma no escuchaba lo que decía, simplemente se encontraba extasiado de tenerla cerca, de poder compartir con ella esos pequeños detalles que eran maravillosos.

**Creo que será una de las mejores navidades**- Akane lo escuchó embelesada, deseando que sus comentarios se hicieran realidad.

Pero la paz y tranquilidad no era un concepto muy desarrollado por ellos. Y esa dicha se acabó en cuanto se dieron cuenta que sólo quedaba un panqué por compartir.

**Es tu deber cedérmelo, ya que yo fui quien estuvo limpiando el dojo-** dijo un molesto Ranma.

**Me corresponde porque fui yo la que lo trajo.**

**Tonta, es mío!**

**Pervertido.**

**Marimacho.**

Ante este último comentario Akane lo miró muy molesta y de un solo movimiento se llevó el panqué a los labios, quedando la mitad de este dentro de su boca y la mitad afuera.

Ranma no supo que lo impulsó a hacerlo, pero de un solo movimiento la tiro en la duela, cuidando que no se lastimara, tomando entre sus manos las suyas y sujetándola fuertemente contra el piso e inmediatamente después hurtó la otra mitad del panque que estaba fuera de la boca de Akane con sus propios labios.

Reaccionó en el instante en que sintió en un roce la calidez de su labio inferior con el suyo, la escuchó tragar el pedazo de panque que estaba dentro de su boca, pero olvidándose de todo, incluso de su propia seguridad, acercó más sus labios cerrándolo en un tierno, pero extraño beso.

Ella no salía de su asombro, qué se supone que estaba pasando? Cerró los ojos y sintió cuando su labio inferior fue mordido por unos labios demandantes que inmediatamente se separaron de ella. La soltó, se dio la vuelta mientras masticaba el pedazo de panque que había logrado quitarle. Ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarla, para que no notara la cara de bobo que tenía y el fuerte rubor en su rostro- **te dije que era mío.**

**Ranma…** -dijo Akane y toco sutilmente sus labios

**Tu tuviste la culpa por no dármelo.**

**Qué dices idiota. Ahora verás…-.** Y acto seguido lo mandó a volar con ayuda de su ya famoso y querido mazo.

A lo lejos sólo se escuchó un chico gritar- **y pese a todo estuvo delicioso**- Akane se ruborizó hasta sacar vapor y el chico, mientras surcaba los cielos agregó- **el panqué.**

Y ahí viajaba Ranma por el frío cielo de Nerima.

**Fin del Flash/**

Ambos jóvenes tomaron su lugar y escucharon atentos las palabras de Nabiki que explicaba cada una de las escalas del día: primero irían a "Los jardines colgantes", después a "Mahtob" y por último a "Eternité" estos tres eran los únicos que habían quedado después de la selección previa que había hecho Nabiki y no podía negar que todos eran un lujo en cuanto a decoración y elegancia.

Sin perder más tiempo se encaminaron a su primer destino:

Los jardines colgantes era un salón que formaba parte de una cadena de famosos restaurantes conocidos como _Brisa_, el dueño era una mujer de 30 años muy atractiva que debía su fortuna a la generosidad de su papá. Esta _señorita_ tenía fama de conquistar a los solteros más codiciados del mundo de los negocios, y en cuanto pusieron el primer pie en la entrada supieron que Ranma Saotome pronto entraría en la lista de esta mujer.

Ayame era su nombre y fue personalmente a atenderlos y guiarlos en un recorrido por las instalaciones, les explicó los beneficios que tenían al rentar ese lugar y comentó de manera sugerente que Ranma debería "analizar" su futuro matrimonio. La despistada Mía no se percataba que su adorado futuro marido era acosado. Pero una molesta Akane pudo entender las intenciones e indirectas de esta mujer y de manera tosca y un poco grosera dio por finalizado el recorrido, diciéndole que si la señorita Mía se decidía sería avisada con el tiempo necesario.

Ranma no podía entender la molestia de Akane. Era distante y un tanto cortante con él, pero portarse grosera con otras personas, pocas veces lo había visto. A menos que fueran sus otra auto proclamadas prometidas….

**/**

El segundo lugar era "Mahtob", nombre de origen persa y cuyo significado era "Luz de luna para los enamorados". El sitio era un poema a la literatura antigua, decorado al estilo griego clásico, que se caracterizaba por que sus comensales disfrutaban de la magnificencia de los grandes jardines, maravillosas esculturas y refrescantes fuentes, el lugar se volvía una epopeya al amor y un desfalco para los bolsillos.

Mía quedó fascinada por el salón, además le dieron varios tips de cómo podría ser ambientado y a ella le pareció perfecto. El gran inconveniente era la cantidad de personas que podía albergar, debido a las mismas características del evento se tenían contempladas al menos unas 400 personas y el salón sólo disponía de un cupo no mayor a trescientas.

Akane intentó negociar con la novia convenciéndola de reducir la lista de invitados, pero ante la constante negación de ella, tuvieron que acudir a su tercera y última opción.

**/**

Eternité era el salón de fiestas más conocido en Nerima, de igual forma era uno de los más caros y lujosos. Su diseño estaba basado en la fantasía, por lo que toda su construcción semejaba un castillo de algún mítico cuento de princesas. El propietario era un viejo amigo de la universidad de Akane, en algunas ocasiones salieron juntos y él siempre aprovechaba cualquier pretexto para invitarla a salir, pero ella siempre se mostraba renuente.

Habían arribado a Eternité alrededor de las seis de la tarde, el aire fresco del día comenzaba a acentuarse dando muestras de que esa noche el ocaso sería más frío de lo acostumbrado. Bajaron de sus respectivos vehículos y se encaminaron en conjunto a la entrada del edificio. Fueron recibidos por una joven y bella señorita que los saludó de manera cortés.

**Buenas tardes, disculpe mi nombre es Akane Tendo y soy representante de la empresa _Forever_ de eventos sociales. Venimos porque tenemos una cita concretada con el señor Theon Shaoran.**

**Disculpe pero el señor Theon Shaoran se encuentra en una junta, si gusta esperarlo o si prefiere concretar una cita para otro día.**

Akane frunció el entrecejo, cómo era posible que el idiota de su amigo hubiera olvidado que ese día iría con unos clientes?- ¿**Habrá algún inconveniente si pasamos a ver el lugar? Ya hemos rentado el espacio con anterioridad, así que no creo que exista algún inconveniente si nuestros clientes van conociéndolo un poco.**

**Pues…** dijo la recepcionista no muy convencida.

**Akaneee. Hola linda, ¿cómo estás?**

Un joven de unos veintiseis años salía de una de las puertas corredizas del centro y miraba con ojos brillantes a la chica que estaba con ellos. TheON sHaOrAN era un joven abogado que había estudiado con Akane la universidad, en sus años escolares se había convertido en uno de sus mayores apoyos y con el tiempo se enamoró perdidamente de ella. Siempre fue muy claro con lo que sentía por ella, pero nunca se lo declaró explícitamente. Sabía que ella esperaba a alguien aunque nunca supo a que persona en concreto.

Shaoran era un joven de la estatura de Ranma, de complexión atlética, de ojos avellana que contrastaban de manera maravillosa con su morena piel, su carácter tosco en los negocios, frío en las conversaciones y cariñoso en la intimidad ejercía un imán en todas las mujeres, por esa razón y en pocas palabras Shaoran era un hombre sumamente adictivo.

**Hola Shaoran, bien y tú, pensé que estabas en una junta.**

**Sí, pero cuando se trata de ti nunca estoy ocupado**-Dijo el chico regalándole una tierna pero radiante sonrisa.

Un fuerte carraspeo y unos ojos azules que miraban fijamente los sacaron de esa pequeña conversación.

Por cierto déjame te presento Mía y Ranma les presento a Shaoran, él es el dueño de Eternité. Shaoran, ellos son Mía y Ranma, nuestros clientes.

**Un placer**- contestaron al unisono. Mía con una gran sonrisa y Ranma con una cara de fastidio.

**Igualmente.**

**Entonces si gustan les voy mostrando el lugar y explicándoles algunas de las características del mismo**- dijo Shaoran resaltando en todo momento lo convincente que podía llegar a ser si los elegían para su matrimonio.

A cada paso que daban y en cada detalle que iban conociendo Mía estaba más que convencida que ese lugar era el indicado para su boda, sin embargo un celoso Ranma opinaba completamente contrario. No le gustaba la familiaridad con que ese tipo le hablaba a Akane, no le gustaban los comentarios hacía ella, no le gustaba que la mirara, que la tocase y mucho menos que ella se ruborizara.

Akane era suya…. O quizá lo fue

Ahora estaba comprometido con Mía. Mía esa chica era todo un misterio para él, tenía apenas un par de meses que la conocía y ahora estaba a punto de casarse y todo por…

**Disculpa, pero cuál es tu nombre?- **la voz de Shaoran lo sacó de sus pensamientos

**Ranma Saotome, ¿por qué?**

**Ranma.. he escuchado ese nombre antes-** La mirada de pánico de Akane no se hizo esperar.

**A&R**

"**Mi objetivo es que un día, no sé con qué pretexto o motivo al fin me necesites"**

**Jane**


	4. Indiscreciones

El poeta es un fingidor.  
Finge tan completamente  
Que hasta finge que es dolor  
El dolor que en verdad siente.

Fernando Pessoa

**Indiscreciones**

Indiscreto, la palabra del día, definitivamente era la indiscreción, es que acaso su amigo no podía guardar sus dudas para un momento de soledad, noooo. Tenía que sacarlas justo en el momento más oportuno y bochornoso que se le hubiera ocurrido. Y es que todo era tan inusualmente cotidiano en ellos que le parecía ilógico el suceder de los recientes acontecimientos. Simplemente ilógico.

**Ranma… estoy seguro que escuché ese nombre antes, aunque no puedo adivinar en donde**- comentó de la manera más casual Shaoran.

**Quizá lo imaginaste Shaoran…** dijo una sonrojada y un tanto cohibida Akane.

**No, estoy casi seguro de que no es así.**

**Tal vez lo estés confundiendo… **dijo Akane escupiendo sus palabras con una clara muestra de incomodidad en la voz.

**MMM.. lo dudo mucho Akane…** dijo un despreocupado Shaoran mientras avanzaban por el pasillo.

**Tal vez en algún combate o encuentro televisado, mi prometido es Ranma Saotome, campeón de varios torneos en China y Japón**- comentó llena de orgullo una sonriente Mía.

**Eso sí es posible, puede ser que se trate de eso**- dijo Shaoran guiñándole un ojo indiscretamente a Akane, que en ese momento tuvo ganas de estamparle algo en la cabeza a su amigo.

Continuaron el recorrido poniendo principal énfasis en los detalles que eran simplemente excepcionales. El decorado del lugar lo había realizado la madre de Shaoran que era conocida en la alta sociedad por ser una distinguida dama de un exquisito gusto. La familia de Shaoran era identificada en el distrito de Nerima por su amplio criterio en cuanto a la Industria de las Relaciones internacionales. Su madre era la única hija del magnate holandés Fuyimoto y su padre era un reconocido arquitecto norteamericano. Akane los había comenzado a tratar al inicio de su carrera e inmediatamente tuvo buena relación con ellos, incluso la mujer solía llamarla hija, lo que ocasionaba la envidia de todas las pretendientas del chico.

Mientras avanzaban en el recorrido un cauto Shaoran tomó la mano de Akane, guiándola a un pequeño rincón. **Estas bien A-chan? Te noto un poco distraída, pasa algo?- **Akane soltó su agarre y en un breve susurro el comentó- **A qué estás jugando tonto? Deja de hacerte el gracioso.**

**Vamos A-chan, no te enojes, prometo ser una buena persona. ¿Si**?- Shaoran era un caballero, tenía la manera de siempre contentarla, de ponerla de buen humor y con algún puchero hacia que todas las molestias de ella desaparecieran- **tú lo conoces, verdad? Lo pude notar desde que los vi, tienes ese brillo que tus ojos adoptan cuando estas con algún ser querido. Está bien A-chan, si te resulta incómodo prometo no volver a ser indiscreto con mis comentarios.**

Hizo una graciosa mueca y después entrecerró los ojos con una clara muestra de complicidad a su compañera. Akane no pudo ni quiso evitar sonreír ante este gesto y con una mirada cómplice sonrío ante su interlocutor.

**Si están ocupados, bien podemos volver otro día**- dijo un molesto Ranma mientras miraba despreocupadamente el techo del salón.

**No, nosotros sólo….**

**Ran-chan, no debes molestarlos, es obvio que la señorita Saotome tiene una buena relación con el joven Shaoran**- Ranma sólo gruño y se giró para seguir "admirando" la ornamentación que ostentaba el lugar. Cómo odiaba ese sobrenombre que usaba Mía para dirigirse a él, Ran-cha, le recordaba a Ukio. Tenía mucho tiempo que no sabía de ella, pero esa era una de las expresiones que siempre odio de ella.

Estaban tan inmersos en lo extraño de la situación que se sorprendieron cuando la recepcionista se acercó dejándole una pequeña nota a su jefe, el cual, después de leerla tuvo que disculparse con los presentes.

**Quiero pedirles que me perdonen, pero cuestiones laborales me impiden seguir con el recorrido. Sin embargo confío ciegamente en la señorita Tendo y si existiera algún detalle o si les interesa, será un placer negociar con ella, a la cual le pido que me haga saber su decisión a la brevedad. También quiero aprovechar el espacio para felicitarla señorita Mía- **diciendo esto se acercó y saludó de manera efusiva a la chica**- será una novia magnífica y bellísima- **en cuanto la soltó le dirigió una mirada enigmática y un tanto burlesca a Akane y agregó**- señorita Tendo si le hace falta un acompañante para tan espectacular evento cuente con un servidor para hacerle compañía**- dijo un resplandeciente chico que mostraba su blanca y perfecta dentadura.

Ranma no pudo evitarlo y gruño de forma sonora- **No creo que haga falta….**

**Perdón señor Saotome, dijo algo?**

**No, nada**- y agregó en un pequeño susurro apenas audible para sí mismo-** Es un idiota.**

Continuaron con el recorrido admirando los detalles, planeando la distribución de las mesas y los espacios. Mía quería tener un enlace matrimonial al estilo occidental, por lo que sería complicado cumplir en todos y cada uno de los aspectos tomando en cuenta que ese tipo de acontecimientos no eran muy comunes en Japón, pero Akane haría su mejor esfuerzo, después de todo ese era su trabajo. Cuando se despidieron de la recepcionista, ésta les indicó algunos teléfonos a los que podían comunicarse en caso de ser necesario. Sin embargo también puntualizó que Akane tenía el número directo de su jefe, lo cual facilitaría las cosas.

Se despidieron cortésmente de sus anfitriones y todos juntos abordaron el mismo vehículo. Mientras tomaban la avenida principal que para esa hora contaba con un tráfico impresionante.

**Qué te pareció Ranma?-** dijo Mía desde el asiento trasero.

**No me gustó, demasiado simple**.

**Debes esta bromeando es el mejor lugar que vimos en el día**

**No, no fue de mi agrado. Creo que era mejor el anterior**- dijo Ranma apretando con fuerza el volante, acción que no pasó desapercibida por ninguna de sus acompañantes

**El otro estaba bien, pero recuerden que no tiene la capacidad adecuada**- comentó sutilmente Akane mientras miraba el paisaje que iban dejando a su paso.

**¿Qué señorita Tendo, usted prefiere que contratemos este salón? ¿Es por la buena relación que tiene con su dueño?¿o tiene algún tipo de negocio que no nos ha comentado?-** Ranma no pudo controlar sus celos, y ante la mirada expectante y confundida de su prometida, se estacionó velozmente en un café y sin decir palabra descendió del vehículo dejando a unas confundidas chicas.

**Discúlpelo Akane, Ranma está un poco estresado por lo de la boda, no suele comportarse de esa manera, además ha tenido mucha presión por administrar los Dojos desde Nerima, le pido una sincera disculpa a su nombre**- dijo una avergonzada Mía ante la mirada confundida de Akane.

**No te preocupes, entiendo**- y enfocó su mirada al cristal que comenzaba a empañarse en ese momento. La ciudad comenzaba a disfrutar su vida nocturna, el ruido de los claxon, el ajetreo diario, el estrés del trabajo iban dando paso a una ciudad distinta, una que emergía durante las noches y que era testigo de los más inhóspitos secretos contados desde las oscuridades.

Ingresó velozmente al local, sin mirar a nadie y pese a ser consciente que estaba llamando la atención se dirigió a la fila para pedir un café, un té de manzanilla, un vaso de leche o cualquier cosa que fuera capaz de quitarle el mal humor o coraje que en ese momento sentía.

¿Cómo era posible que después de tantos años esa chica continuara despertando sentimientos de esa manera?, ¿Cómo era posible que después de tanto dolor, angustia y resentimientos aún continuara pensando que era de su propiedad? Y pese a que fuera el sentimiento más absurdo y masoquista de todo el mundo no quería que nadie más que él fuera el objeto de su dolor o su felicidad.

Llegó con la cajera y solicitó tres cafés capuchinos: uno sin azúcar para Mía, y los otros dos de moka con Panna extra para él y Akane. Se arrepintió al momento, Akane se iba dar cuenta que seguía pensando en ella si continuaba poniendo énfasis en esos pequeños detalles. Pero era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse ya había hecho el pedido. Pese a que lo negara continuaba conociéndola de una manera sorprendente.

Pagó y salió del lugar. Al sentir el aire fresco se dio cuenta que había hecho mal, si las cosas continuaban de esa manera Mía pronto sospecharía que no era verdad que acaba de conocer a esa chica. Comenzaría a indagar sobre su pasado y podría llegarse a desatar una terrible tormenta antes de la boda y eso no entraría en ninguno de los planes del momento.

Se acercó al auto y se sorprendió de ver que en ese cálido lugar continuaban las chicas como las había dejado, sumidas en un total silencio e iluminadas por las tenues luces que se filtraban de los carros que transitaban por el boulevar. Las miró como nunca en la vida las había visto: Mía, sentada en la parte trasera irradiaba belleza, una mujer hermosa en toda la extensión de la palabra, coqueta, discreta y con un porte que muchas modelos envidiarían. Por otro lado estaba Akane, sentada como copiloto, su cabello revuelto, su ceño fruncido y sus labios un poco apretados le daban un aire de inocencia, ternura y coraje que no había conocido en ninguna otra mujer.

Suspiró antes de entrar al vehículo, tomó su lugar y encendió en automóvil. Les ofreció de manera tímida un café y se disculpó en el acto con Akane- **Quiero ofrecerle una disculpa señorita Tendo, no fue mi intensión hablarle de esa manera.**

Akane le miró fijamente y pudo ver a la perfección las intenciones ocultas en el discurso de Saotome. Le estaba pidiendo disculpas por la manera en que se dirigió a ella, más en ningún momento mencionó un perdón por haber insinuado algo entre ella y Shaoran. Sin embargo Akane sabía que eso era todo lo que podía esperar de él, el hecho de pedir disculpa fue algo que nunca se le dio bien a Ranma Saotome.

**No se preocupe señor Saotome, entiendo que en estos días ha estado bajo mucho estrés. Aún así quiero recordarle que**_** Eternité**_** sigue siendo la mejor opción, el anterior no contaba con la capacidad adecuada de personas**- valla Akane sí que era terca, en definitiva esta boda no sólo iba a probar su capacidad para cumplir promesas que no eran suyas, sino que también iba a probar su paciencia con Akane.

**Entonces el primero-** dijo Ranma tomando el carril de baja velocidad para poner más atención en la conversación en la que Mía había quedado rezagada.

**No**- dijo Akane en un lamentable impulso que puso al descubierto para ella misma sus sentimientos, ¿qué creía el muy idiota que lo iba a decir coquetear con su propietaria? Debería estar demente.

**Por qué no?- **dijo un sonriente y malicioso Ranma intuyendo el por qué de su interlocutora.

**Pues porque…**

**Disculpen, creo que sería buena idea que la NOVIA opinara sobre este asunto, no lo creen**?- ambos se miraron ruborizados y se percataron que Mía continuaba en la parte trasera del auto siendo testigo de sus viscerales impulsos.

En ese momento un celular sonó y Mía atendió su inoportuna llamada. Ranma volvió a enfocar la vista en la carretera que poco a poco había disminuido en el número de vehículos que la transitaban.

**Si, bueno... Papá qué pasó te escucho un poco tenso… En qué puedo ayudar papá? ¿Ahora? Es imposible. Sí, entiendo a la perfección lo que sucede con los inversionistas, pero en este momento se me complica. Estoy organizando mi boda… ¿Cómo, qué quieres decir con eso? Esta bien, tomaré el primer vuelo a Tokio y trataremos de solucionar esto en un par de días. Yo también te quiero. Bye nos vemos pronto. Yo le paso tus saludos**- Mía colgó el teléfono y un sepulcral silencio se instaló en el ambiente.

**¿Era tú padre?-** preguntó Ranma sabiendo de antemano la respuesta y mirando por el retrovisor a su prometida ante lo que Mía sólo pudo asentir- **¿Qué sucede Mía?**

**Mí padre tuvo un problema con los inversionistas Coreanos, así que quiere que valla y me encargue de las negociaciones**- continuó narrando Mía mientras su semblante se iba entristeciendo poco a poco- **Él sabe que no es el mejor momento, y estoy segura que no me lo pediría si no fuera necesario, pero soy su mejor negociadora y la inversión es multimillonaria. Tengo que ir Ranma, no puedo dejarlo solo.**

Ranma asintió por el espejo y como muestra de apoyo a su compañera comentó- **si quieres podemos posponer la boda para cuando todo esto haya pasado y todo se encuentre más estable.**

La mirada de Mía se convirtió en una poema a la incredulidad, su semblante pasó de ser uno serio, a uno escandalizado para finalizar en otro que irradiaba todo el coraje que una chica como ella podía llegar a tener- **Ni se te ocurra si quiera pensarlo Saotome, la boda se realizará a la brevedad posible.**

Akane había quedado relegada de la conversación, pero aún así estaba escuchando los recientes acontecimientos. Se sorprendió un poco porque fue la primera vez que vio en el semblante de la chica una pequeña molestia y que usaba el apelativo Saotome para dirigirse a su futuro esposo. Fue un instante, un momento casi imperceptible, pero pudo observar en la joven un brillo de maldad que la dejó helada. Mía era una chica de temerse, aunque no sabía hasta que punto tanta dulzura le permitiría ser una persona de ese tipo.

**Bueno, sólo era una sugerencia. Entonces ¿cuándo tomaremos el vuelo a Tokio? Será complicado organizar una boda a distancia pero lo lograremos**- más que un consuelo para su novia parecía un consuelo para sí mismo, sus expresiones estaban exentas de cualquier tipo de emoción.

Mía recobró su compostura y dijo con una sonrisa- **Tú te quedarás y junto con Akane planearán la boda, yo iré a ayudar a mi padre y en cuanto pueda volveré**.

Ranma no salía de su sorpresa al igual que Akane, si de por sí era complicado mantenerse cuerdo y sensato en presencia de Mía, ahora estando ellos dos solos no sabría si sería capaz de mantener la cordura. Sin embargo no podía delatarse, no podía hacer ningún tipo de comentario que echara por la borda todos los planes de su padre.

**Sí así lo crees conveniente por mi está bien, sólo no te quejes si te marco cada cinco minutos para ver algunos detalles… además recuerda que el siguiente fin de semana tengo que volver a Tokio para ver la apertura de un nuevo Dojo**- dijo Ranma conservando una tranquilidad que en ese momento no poseía.

**No te preocupes Ranma, no planeo estar fuera más de una semana. Tú qué opinas Akane? Crees poder asesorar a mi MARIDO en la planeación?-** dijo Mía mientras miraba a Akane por el reflejo del cristal.

**Si así lo consideras adecuado, por mi no hay problema**- Akane quiso desaparecer un poco la tensión que había impregnado el automóvil y agregó- **aunque no me culpes si algo no sale de acuerdo a lo esperado. Por lo general los hombres no tienen tan buen gusto como nosotras en cuanto a decoración.**

Mía ahogó una risa y Ranma soltó un pesado suspiro- **Entonces ya está todo listo esta misma noche salgo a Tokio y me estaré comunicando con ustedes para ver los detalles. Ranma puedes llevarme al hotel y luego al aeropuerto? ¿Akane quieres que te dejemos en tu apartamento?**

**Gracias, pero puedo quedarme en el siguiente boulevar, de ahí caminaré una cuadra e iré a la empresa, tengo que recoger mi auto y subir a mi oficina por unos papeles.**

Mientras la escuchaba Ranma tomó una salida lateral para poder dejar a la chica afuera del edificio. Estaba seguro que los días que seguirían serían complicados, pero ni el mismo Ranma Saotome tenía idea de cuánto. Aun faltaba ver la cena, el pastel, los adornos, la madrina y el padrino de honor, los votos. Todo prácticamente aún faltaba arreglar la boda completa y a la novia le parecía que era buena idea desaparecerse un poco. En definitiva eso tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto.

La oficina de Akane era una de las más grandes de todo el edificio, desde el momento en que habían adquirido esa propiedad había tomado la decisión de que ese lugar, un poco alejado de todo lo demás, sombrío y a la vez un poco acogedor sería su oficina.

Ingresó de manera rápida al edifico, la mayoría de los empleados ya había salido, así que sólo localizó al velador que para esa hora empezaba con sus rondines. Tomó el elevador y su mente procesaba cada uno de los sucesos del día. La reciente situación iba a complicar su trabajo, pero también agradecía ya que deseaba salir de varias dudas que la estaban carcomiendo.

Ingresó a paso veloz al piso correspondiente, todo estaba en penumbras y una tenue luz se filtraba por la oficina de su hermana, quiso pasar a saludar y contarle las últimas noticias, pero un par de voces se trasminaban por la habitación. Nabiki tenía compañía y por el grosor de la voz de su interlocutor era obvio que se trataba de un caballero. Consideró impertinente pasar a saludar a su hermana.

Nabiki, la segunda hija del señor Tendo de muchas maneras simbolizaba un misterio para Akane. Sus intrigas que antaño había protagonizado, su majestuosidad en los negocios y el semblante frío y distante que siempre la acompañaba ocasionaban que en muchas ocasiones se preguntara si era la bruja o el hada madrina de los cuentos. No dudaba de la bondad en su corazón, pero era de considerarse que cuando de dinero se trataba Nabiki Tendo parecía otra.

Tomó lo necesario de su oficina y la abandonó rápidamente, abordó su carro y se dirigió lentamente a su departamento, había algo en la voz del acompañante de Nabiki que la hacía recordar sus épocas escolares, cuando los problemas formaban parte de la orden del día, había algo en el acompañante de Nabiki que específicamente pensaba en el Furikan, pero no sabía bien de que se trataba.

Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del momento en que había llegado a su destino y que justo a fuera de su apartamento se encontraba Ranma Saotome vistiendo unos jeans deslavados, una camisa azul marino, una chaqueta un poco formal y su característico peinado un tanto desarreglado que le daba un aire rebelde. Al parecer el día no había terminado aún y lo mejor estaba por venir.

Por la hora, que oscilaba alrededor de la media noche, Ranma ya tenía que haber dejado a su futura esposa en su avión. Y ahora estaba frente a ella con un semblante un tanto preocupado y serio y dejando salir de sus labios unas palabras que hicieron que el piso y todo su entorno se moviera en un estruendoso giro.

**Tenemos que hablar**- había soltado en una sola expresión y sin tapujos Ranma Saotome.

**Hola a todos. Regreso con una nueva entrega que quiero dedicar a Monikawaii a manera de disculpa, chica espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. **

**Agradezco todos los comentarios para poder continuar con la historia, también agradezco a todos aquellos que pese a que no escriban se pasa un rato por el sitio para ver el rumbo que va tomando esta alocada historia. **

**El otro fic de Regreso y Olvido no lo he abandonado, sólo me encuentro en una etapa de investigación que es necesaria para darle forma al siguiente capítulo.**

**Espero que estén disfrutando de estos días lluviosos, que desde mi punto de vista son de los mejores para encontrar inspiración y escribir un poco.**

**Abrazos**

**Jane**


	5. Revelaciones

**Revelaciones**

Suspiró cansadamente mientras le invitaba a pasar a su apartamento en una clara muestra de cortesía y compromiso más que de deseo propio. Sabía que dejar entrar a un hombre a esas horas de la noche no sería bien visto por ninguno de sus vecinos, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a que se pusiera en duda su nombre y reputación que incluso le parecía absurdo intentar acallar todos los rumores.

Mientras subían por las escalinatas iba pensando en todas las ocasiones que su casa había albergado a sus viejos amigos. No importaba si era de mañana, tarde o noche su hogar siempre estaba dispuesto para recibir a las personas que lo necesitaran. Ella no podía negarle asilo a ningún viajero y en buena parte era influencia directa de Ranma. Cuando veía a algún peregrino siempre le recordaba a cierta pelirroja con su panda y todas las penurias que tuvieron que pasar en sus entrenamientos. En su departamento llegó a hospedarse Kuno, Ryoga, Daisuke, Shinosuke y su abuelo, entre otras personas.

Nunca le importó que su vecina la viera con descaro mientras diversos hombres salían de su vivienda y cada uno de ellos se despedía con un cálido beso en la mejilla prometiendo volver. No le importó cuando escuchó una conversación sobre ella en la que la llamaban mujer fácil, pérfida, mujerzuela, libertina entre una gran variedad de adjetivos.

Tan inmersa estaba en sus pensamientos que otro poco y guiaba a su invitado a un piso equivocado. Torpemente buscó dentro de su bolsa las llaves y abrió la puerta invitándole a pasar con una cálida sonrisa-** adelante Ranma**

Cuando entró al apartamento Ranma se sintió extrañamente cómodo en ese lugar, el calor que se respiraba en el ambiente hacían acogedor e intrigante el inmueble que en esos momentos observaba. No pudo evitar y repasar la vista en cada uno de los detalles. Era un departamento pequeño pero adecuado para dos personas, un poco rústico y de colores fríos, pero muy agradable.

**R&A**

De otro. Será de otro. Como antes de mis besos.  
Su voz, su cuerpo claro. Sus ojos infinitos.  
Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero tal vez la quiero.  
Es tan corto el amor, y es tan largo el olvido.  
Porque en noches como esta la tuve entre mis brazos,  
mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido.  
Aunque éste sea el último dolor que ella me causa,  
y éstos sean los últimos versos que yo le escribo.

Neruda

**R&A**

Tomó asiento en un cómodo sofá de piel que se encontraba en el centro de la estancia y repentinamente observó como ella se tensaba y lo miraba fijamente desde el umbral de la puerta- **El lugar es muy bonito- **comentó él tratando de iniciar un diálogo.

Ella suspiró y se acercó - **Lo obtuve con una buena oferta, a decir verdad no sé mucho de bienes raíces pero creo que ha triplicado su valor**- más que interés por el inmueble fue el simple hecho de comentar algo, de llenar con sonidos ese silencio que amenazaba con matarlos- ¿**quieres un té?**

Mientras ella se guiaba a la cocina el aprovechó y dio un vistazo por el lugar, el cual tenía una sala principal con un enorme televisor, se podía observar desde su sitio un pequeño comedor y una cocina integral color café claro, una terraza que conectaba por un pasillo y donde dedujo que era la que colindaba con el hotel. Giró su vista y se topó con la sorpresa de un par de habitaciones, una de ellas tenía una enorme cama y en la otra se podían observar varios instrumentos para hacer ejercicio. Detuvo su mirada en la cama, tantas cosas que podrían hacer en ella, tantas cosas que podía probar en ella…

**Disculpa traje galletas de chocolate y café, creo que hoy por la mañana me quedé sin té, no hay problema?- **mientras decía esto se acercaba con una pequeña bandeja y la depositaba en la mesa de centro.

**No hay problema, por mí está bien-** mientras decía esto ella se sentó tímidamente en otro sillón. Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente mientras Akane preparaba las bebidas.

**Gracias**- dijo él mientras tomaba la taza humeante que su anfitriona le ofrecía.

**Y dime Ranma, de qué quieres hablar?-** dijo ella con una tímida sonrisa.

**Yo, bueno…-** la verdad era que él no había preparado nada- **quería saber que tan necesaria es mi presencia en la organización de la boda**- se arrepintió en el momento mismo en que las palabras salieron de su boca, la verdad es que había ido a buscarla por una incomprensible necesidad que le llegó en el momento en que Mía había abordado el avión, se sintió el peor hombre del mundo cuando corría en búsqueda de otra mujer que no era su futura esposa, pero el hecho de verla se volvió algo irracional.

Akane suspiró pesadamente, así que todo se trataba de la dichosa boda y para colmó ahora le quitaba sus horas de sueño- **no es necesario que estés dentro de la organización. Si quieres sólo dame algunos detalles y yo te llamaré cuando sea estrictamente necesario. Mía me comentó que estabas muy ocupado, así que si gustas no es necesario que te presentes mañana en la oficina. Para este jueves sólo tenemos programado ir a ver a un chef para ver lo de los platillos pero no es necesario que acudas**.

**No**- fue lo primero que atinó a decir, no quería dejar de verla, sabía que dentro de poco se transformaría en fruta prohibida, pero simplemente no podía dejar de verla, no tan pronto. Akane lo miró sorprendida y un tanto confundida, ante lo cual él agregó- **si dejó que tú elijas la comida, corremos el riesgo de que todos los invitados mueran por intoxicación.**

Apenas alcanzó a esquivar la lámpara que su exprometida le había lanzado dulcemente mientras agregaba- ¡**idiota! Pues entonces como quieras, sólo espero que tu estómago esté listo para toda la comida que tendrá que degustar.**

**Créeme que mientras no sea tú comida, con gusto puedo ingerir una obscena cantidad**- dijo Ranma con el tono socarrón que ella odiaba tanto. Akane no pudo ni siquiera meditarlo cuando ya le había lanzado un jarrón con flores que se estampó en su cara.

En cuestión de segundos se encontraba frente a sus ojos un Ranma completamente empapado, que para su sorpresa no había cambiado su aspecto-**Tú... tú no te transformas**- dijo ella con la sorpresa inmersa en cada una de sus palabras.

**No… bueno, no del todo**- comentó él mientras se quitaba del cabello residuos de flores.

**Qué quieres decir?-** una Akane completamente curiosa y desinhibida se había cambiado de sillón sentándose a su lado.

Él se tensó cuando sintió el sillón ceder ante el peso de su ahora acompañante y mirándola fijamente comentó-**Recuerdas que hace varios años Shampoo llegó con un jabón que evitaba que nos transformáramos?**

Ella asintió y un breve sonrojo se colocó en sus hermosas mejillas mientras recordaba la manera en que su exprometido se había encelado por la supuesta cita con Ryoga.

**Pues en uno de mis viajes a China encontré algo parecido, sólo que con efecto un poco más duradero. No es definitivo, pero ayuda a controlar el problema**- soltó una sonrisa apenas visible pero que iba cargada de una infinidad de sentimientos en la que ella pudo detectar cierta complicidad, como si un par de amantes estuvieran siendo confidentes de las más inhóspitas confidencias.

**¿Mía lo sabe?-** Preguntó de manera distraída Akane mientras depositaba en la mesa los restos de flores que se quedaron esparcidos por el sillón.

**No, ella no lo sabe. A diferencia de cuando cursábamos el colegio, ahora he podido mantener el tema de mi maldición como algo más privado**-

**Ya veo**-Ella sonrió, de una manera un tanto irónica y quizá hasta absurda le agradaba la idea de poder compartir con él un enigma que su futura esposa no sabía.-**Cuándo se lo piensas decir?**

**No es algo que me guste andar proclamando por la vida Akane. Esta estúpida maldición me ha quitado varias cosas de mi vida**- dijo mientras la miraba fijamente como recriminándole algo que ella no entendía.

**¿Tú la amas?-** soltó Akane de sopetón provocando que Ranma escupiera parte del café que había ingerido.

**¿Qué?-** dijo él mientras se recuperaba de su asombro. Jamás esperó una pregunta tan directa de ella.

**¿Que si tú la amas? Es decir, por algo te vas a casar con ella, ¿no?- **Ella sintió la mirada penetrante de él e inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber llevado la conversación por esos temas tan personales.

**Hace mucho tiempo deje de creer en el amor**- soltó él con una facilidad como cualquier persona que comenta el estado del clima**- Lo nuestro es más que nada un contrato. Mía es encantadora y el sueño de cualquier hombre, yo sería incapaz de lastimarla, pero no siento nada más por ella que una sincera amistad.**

**Pero, ¿por qué te vas a casar con ella si no la quieres?- **Akane se sentía estúpida, celosa y hasta cierto punto ridícula. No tenía porque preguntarle esas cosas, sin embargo tenía que saberlo.

Ranma suspiró profundamente, tomó su taza de café y con la mirada perdida comenzó a relatar-**Todo surgió a raíz de que mi padre se sacó "la lotería" hace muchos años. Cuando estuvo de viaje por Tokio, casi inmediatamente después de mi nacimiento llegó a un pequeño restaurant, propiedad de un conocido chef de la región, desayunó en ese lugar y para no variar se fue sin pagar la cuenta. Cuando el susodicho lo encontró lo quiso obligar a que saldara la deuda y el trato sería que él lavaría los platos por dos días o una semana de prisión, pero mi padre pensó que era más conveniente ofrecerme en matrimonio con su hija.**

Akane no dudaba de la veracidad del relato, después de todo ella conocía muy bien a Genma y sabía que era capaz de cambiar a su hijo por un kilo de arroz si fuese necesario.

Ranma tomó un poco de café y mientras miraba infinitamente al vacío agregó-**Nunca me hubiera enterado, pero el papá de Mía me vio en televisión y reconoció a mi padre por una entrevista. Así que fue a exigir que me casara con su hija o mandaría a mi padre a la cárcel.**

**Pero sí sólo fue un desayuno**- dijo una confundida Akane. Había escuchado tantas veces la misma historia que comenzaba a pensar que podía a acusar al señor Genma de tráfico de personas o esclavitud.

**En eso tienes razón, pero sus abogados alegaron los intereses de los intereses ocasionados por ese desayuno y la deuda se convertía en algo millonario**- habló Ranma mientras depositaba un trozo de comida en su boca.

**Pero ustedes tienen dinero, ¿no?**

**El dinero lo tenemos, pero mi padre pensó que era una buena oportunidad para incrementar su imperio y poderío. El papá de Mía está enfermo y lo único que quiere es alguien que cuide de su hija. Además hay otras cosas que son más complicadas de explicar Akane**…

**Y tú como buen samaritano**- comentó Akane mientras sentía que un vacío se instalaba en la boca del estómago. Nunca sintió la boda de Ranma tan real como en ese momento.

**No es tan simple Akane, no la amo, quizá nunca la ame, pero pondré todo mi empeño en hacerla feliz- **él no se dio cuenta en qué momento había comenzado a mentir.

**Es la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado Saotome**- ante los últimos comentarios ella se sentía realmente molesta.

**¿Nunca te has oído hablar Tendo? Deberías intentarlo alguna vez, puede ser interesante y enriquecedor**- comentó él intentando mofarse de su anfitriona.

**Ere un idiota- **gritó ella apunto de estamparle otro jarrón en su rostro.

**-Eso lo aprendí hace tiempo.**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?**

**Olvídalo**- él giró su rostro y en ese momento se percató que habían estado discutiendo a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Se veía tan tentadora que quiso hacer algo que estaba seguro le ocasionaría una fuerte paliza.

Ella intentó girarse, creyendo que toda conversación tendría un final desastroso entre ambos, pero para su sorpresa una fuerte mano provocó que ella se girase quedando de frente con su invitado. Akane pudo observar en sus ojos un destello de locura, un pequeño atisbo de pasión, una mirada gélida que paralizaba el ambiente y mientras la observaba fijamente pudo ver como sus irises pasaban de forma intrigante de sus ojos a sus labios.

**¿Quieres que te demuestre qué tan idiota puedo llegar a ser**?- más que una pregunta parecía una amenaza. Sus brazos rodearon tímidamente su cuerpo, la apretó de forma posesiva y su rostro se fue acercando poco a poco en una muda caricia a sus labios.

Ella no salía de su sorpresa, el hombre que minutos antes la insultaba ahora la acechaba como una presa dispuesta a todo.

**R&A**

Hola a todos. Antes que nada agradezco sus comentarios que motivan a seguir escribiendo y que de cierta forma nos hacen pensar que todo esto no se queda en un discurso vacío que nadie conoce. Gracias por sus comentarios a **mechitas123, kikko, Monikawaii, , Diana Tendo, LINAAKANE, susyakane, karla, Sandra-chan-tendo39, sofii brindis, heyenth y KarynaD. Mil gracias :D**

**Espero poder actualizar otro capítulo esta semana (también de Regreso y olvido) ya que la siguiente se me complicará por diversas cuestiones académicas.**

**A todos mis lectores, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, espero sus comentarios y feliz inicio de semana**

**Jane&**


	6. Interpretaciones

**Interpretando el silencio**

**A&R**

**¿Quieres saber qué tan idiota puedo llegar a ser?**-Más que una amenaza para su anfitriona era un reto para sí mismo. Él era el gran Ranma Saotome, el artista marcial más grande de todos los tiempos, el hombre que tenía a sus pies a cuanta mujer quisiera, el dueño de una de las cadenas más grandes de Dojos en Japón, él era indestructible, él era sorprendente. Akane Tendo no podía seguir siendo más fuerte que él, no después de tantos años.

Y en eso radicaba el gran detalle, la fortaleza más grande que tenía era la misma que su debilidad. Con Akane podía convertirse en el ser más poderoso para defenderla o el más tonto y estúpido cuando ella se acercaba.

Durante la poca o mucha experiencia que había adquirido con el sexo femenino había aprendido algunas estrategias que le facilitaban las cosas: sabía comportarse como un caballero cuando quería conquistarlas, a veces se transformaba en un patán cuando intentaba alejarlas, o se volvía un buen amigo cuando necesitaban un consejo. Pero con Akane nunca supo trazar un camino, por eso ella le encantaba, porque con esa chica nada estaba determinado, siempre tenía el poder de sorprenderlo y atemorizarlo.

Analizaba detenidamente cada uno de esos cuestionamientos cuando su mente procesó lo que su cuerpo estaba tocando e inconscientemente sus manos comenzaron a temblar, ¿Cómo es posible que fuera tan idiota como para decirle esas cosas y abrazarla de esa manera? Ahí estaba ella, siendo apresada por sus fuertes brazos, un pequeño suspiro escapó de su boca, aunque en ese momento no supo identificar si fue por miedo o coraje. Pudo sentir a la perfección cada una de sus curvas, la pequeña tensión que sentía en su espalda y un aura de batalla que comenzaba a emanar.

Un sonido estridente rompió con la tranquilidad del lugar, de una sola bofetada Ranma había salido volando hasta la otra esquina de la habitación. Una sorprendida y roja Akane meditaba sobre lo ocurrido y un bonito color cubría sus hermosas mejillas-** Nunca… nunca en tu vida vuelvas a tocarme sin mi permiso idiota.**

Ranma se incorporó con una clara muestra de sorpresa en su mirar, la frustración se atesoró en sus sentidos no por el reciente acontecimiento vívido, sino porque con ellos las cosas eran así. Por lo general Akane buscaba la manera de rechazarlo.

A todos los demás nunca les golpeaba, siempre se había comportado de manera distinta con él. Y por eso un pensamiento recurrente en su mente era que ella lo detestaba. No por ser Ranma Saotome un tonto, bocasuelta y engreído. Sino por ser la representación de su futuro, de la persona que le fue impuesta y con la que estuvo obligada a casarse durante mucho tiempo.

Una breve mueca de sarcasmo se formó en su boca para que ella notara lo poco que le había dolido su golpe. De manera pausada se terminó de incorporar, intentando disimular todo el cúmulo de emociones que su sola presencia podía llegar a representar- **vaya señorita Tendo**- comentó mientras se sobaba la mejilla que había sido la receptora de una de las más "suaves" caricias de la chica- **Sigue siendo tan marimacho como siempre.**

Ante el comentario ella le arrojó un libro que se estampó directamente contra su cara y agregó- **deja de hacerte el gracioso conmigo Saotome, bien sabes que nunca he sido una de las estúpidas que cae ante tus supuestos encantos.**

**Aunque no lo creas, eso siempre lo he tenido muy en claro Akane**- ella lo miró de forma enigmática pero no supo descifrar lo que su discurso quería decirle. Lo miró de forma cansada y simplemente agregó-**Creo que ya es un poco tarde Ranma, mañana nos espera un día cansado, deberías irte**- él se sorprendió, no por las palabras de la chica, sino por la tranquilidad con que las decía.

**Tienes razón, es mejor que me vaya.**

**R&A**

_Amar es una angustia, una pregunta,  
una suspensa y luminosa duda;  
es un querer saber todo lo tuyo  
y a la vez un temor de al fin saberlo. _

_(…)_

Amar es reconstruir, cuando te alejas,  
tus pasos, tus silencios, tus palabras,  
y pretender seguir tu pensamiento  
cuando a mi lado, al fin inmóvil, callas.

_Xavier Villaurrutia_

_**R&A**_

Un día más se abría paso por la ruidosa ciudad de Nerima, el clima poco había cambiado y por lo que se rumoraba en los noticiarios se esperaba un húmedo mes de diciembre que dentro del ajetreo diario ya había despertado en sus inquilinos el espíritu navideño.

La mañana era particularmente fría por lo que Akane tuvo que calzarse unas botas de gamuza negras y acompañarlas con unos jeans oscuros que se ajustaban divinamente a su figura, un abrigo azul marino y una bufanda blanca completaron su atuendo dejando a una chica satisfecha al verse en el espejo.

Tomó su carpeta de eventos y rápidamente se dirigió a la oficina intentando olvidar al incidente de la noche pasada. La chica no dejaba de regañarse mentalmente por los sucesos con su exprometido, cierto es que no habían hecho nada de qué arrepentirse, pero si las cosas seguían por ese rumbo estaba segura que no tendrían un buen desenlace.

Salió a trompicones del edificio y afuera de éste ya se encontraba un apuesto hombre que seductoramente le tendía l mano mientras le abría las puertas de su automóvil.

**Pensé que sería buena idea irnos juntos**- dijo un atractivo joven con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

**Q- Qué crees que haces?-** dijo Akane intentando disimular su nerviosismo e incomodidad ante la situación.

**Ambos iremos a la oficina, así que vine por ti para ir al trabajo. No te parece buena idea? Prometo portarme bien, ser una buena compañía y traerte de regreso a la hora que tú lo pidas. Sólo dame el placer de estar contigo el día de hoy**- Akane bufó molesta, sabía que era inútil discutir con él. Se introdujo en el auto de forma pausada, mientras un victorioso Shaoran tomaba su lugar al frente del volante.

La chica no se percató que toda la escena había sido presenciada por un par de ojos azules que de manera recelosa analizaban la situación. A fuera de uno de los hoteles más lujosos y caros de todo Nerima un apuesto combatiente apretaba sus nudillos como antesala de lo difícil que sería tener el control durante ese día.

**R&A**

La velocidad definitivamente no era lo suyo, Akane era amante de los carriles de baja rapidez y el uso desmedido de los cinturones de seguridad. De ser posible ella prefería caminar a todos sus destinos, pero el mismo paisaje de la ciudad se lo impedía si quería llegar a tiempo a sus labores. Shaoran por su parte era un amante de las carreras, de la fuerza extrema y de los riesgos absurdos. Le divertía mucho ver como su acompañante cerraba los ojos con fuerza mientras el chico tomaba el carril más solitario. Él nunca permitiría que nada ni nadie la dañaran. Nadie…

Habían arribado a buena hora a la oficina, caminaban lentamente mientras comentaban una serie de trivialidades que fomentaban su amistad. Las intenciones del chico era averiguar la relación que tenía Akane con el tipo que se había presentado días atrás. Sin embargo conocía lo suficiente a la joven para saber que no ganaría nada atosigándola con preguntas, que lo mejor era dejar que ella sola le contara todo aquello que considerara pertinente.

Entraron riendo a la oficina y sus sonrisas fueron aplacadas, cuando un par de ojos azules se posaron de manera despectiva en los recién llegados.

**Buenos días Nabiki, buenos días Ranma**- dijo Akane intentando llamar la atención. Lo siguiente lo dijo dirigiéndose específicamente a su exprometido- **Ranma,** **¿recuerdas a Shaoran?, él es dueño de uno de los salones de fiesta que fuimos a ver el otro día**- ante ese comentario Shaoran estiró la mano y saludó al aludido.

**Un placer verlo de nuevo señor Saotome, y su señora esposa?-** dijo el chico intentando picar un poco su orgullo masculino.

**Mi PROMETIDA tuvo que salir por una cuestión familiar, pero con gusto le pasaré sus saludos**- dijo Ranma sin determinarlo con la vista.

**Akane hermanita, qué bueno que llegas! Estaba comentando con Ranma que hoy irán al restaurant Mishu a una degustación para la cena**- Habló Nabiki completamente divertida con la situación tan peculiar que se presentaba

**Vaya! Qué casualidad! Justamente el día de hoy tengo que ir a cerrar un negocio con el señor Miramoto, dueño de ese lugar**- interrumpió Shaoran.

**Qué sorpresa**- escupió Ranma

**¿Les parece si los acompaño**?- dijo esto último enfocando la vista exclusivamente en Ranma, el cual decidió ignorarlo y sólo encorvar los hombros como muestra de la indiferencia que sería objeto.

Nabiki Tendo que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación decidió intervenir- **Me parece buena idea, así puedes ayudar a Akane con las negociaciones.**

Akane enfocó la vista en su hermana, un nudo se instauró en la boca del estómago. Sabía que catalogar esa jornada como complicada no describía lo suficiente el día que le esperaba.

**R&A**

La mañana había resultado difícil, tener que aguantar las constantes peleas de Ranma, sus caprichos, pucheros, corajes, insinuaciones y carácter habían hecho de ese un tiempo agotador. No le habían gustado los platillos, la comida le pareció salada, el pollo un poco seco, el pastel demasiado dulce y de forma general catalogó toda la comida ingerida como insípida.

Shaoran observaba a lo lejos como su amiga batallaba de forma constante con su cliente, por más que esta pedía guisados, exigía mejora en los condimentos y señalaba cada una de sus cualidades, ninguna cumplía a totalidad el delicado paladar del chico.

En un par de ocasiones se había percatado de la fría mirada que le dirigía Saotome, pero poco le importaba su opinión. Akane era muy importante para él y estaba dispuesto a defender el derecho de antigüedad que creía tener. No quería volver a ver a aquella chica de años pasados, aquella frágil mujer que se derrumbaba ante cada el espejo cada día.

Ranma por su parte intentaba ignorarlo de una manera monumental. El día anterior se había regañado varias veces por su atrevimiento al abrazarla, se prometió se más cauto y precavido o la chica podía descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones. Además no podía olvidar que el asunto con Mía cada vez se complicaba más.

Aún no podía hablar con Akane el motivo por el cual huyó hace varios años, el tema era demasiado delicado para poder conversar de eso mientras probaba el insípido pollo. Le parecía absurdo tener que pasar toda la jornada eligiendo la comida, de hecho tuvo varias oportunidades de haberse escabullido, pero necesitaba estar completamente loco para dejar a Akane en compañía de ese hijo de papi que había insistido en acompañarlos. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era absurdo y su estómago no daba para más, pero mientras fuera posible la tendría a su lado probando toda la comida que él quisiera.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eran alrededor de las siete de la tarde cuando una agotada Akane le pedía a gritos un poco de descanso, habían ido a ocho restaurantes en total y habían ingerido desde el pollo sueco marinado en salsa verde, hasta chuletas endulzadas en arroz magro. Ranma no se había decidido por ninguno y para ese momento estaba segura que si la obligaba ir a algún lugar más le patearía el trasero.

**Akane, estuve pensando**- dijo Ranma mientras ingresaban a su oficina al finalizar el día- **que el primer restaurant fue la mejor opción, así que será buena idea que lo contrates.**

Akane tuvo que aguantarse todas las ganas de mandarlo a volar por Nerima

**Si así lo quieres**- dijo ella intentando disimular la impotencia que en ese momento sentía-** ¿qué platillo quieres que encargue?**

**No lo sé, lo que a ti te haya gustado está bien**- la mirada de ella le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber, no era buen momento para bromas- **bueno, el pollo a la mostaza estaba rico, la ensalada bruddet también, un poco de vino blanco y creo que tendremos que volver otro día para elegir el postre.**

**Mañana mismo veo los detalles para que nos tengan una barra de postres- **dijo Akane mientras escribía de manera distraída en una de sus agendas**- bueno, creo que es todo por hoy. Mañana te veo a las diez para ver los detalles del traje.**

**¿Te llevo?- **dijo casi sin pensarlo, recordando como ella había dejado estacionado su automóvil afuera de su apartamento.

**¿He? No, no hace falta- **dijo ella mientras volteaba a verlo y descubría una frialdad en sus ojos.

**¿Tú amigo te llevará?**

**¿De qué rayos estás hablando Saotome?- **en ese preciso momento un distraído chico ingresaba por la entrada principal preguntando con voz sonora**- Kane, ¿estás lista para irnos peque?**

La tensión, los celos y la incertidumbre llenaron la habitación, un sonoro portazo irrumpió en las paredes y un colérico Ranma abandonaba la estancia dejando a dos personas confundidas.

**R&A**

Se sentó en la sala de su departamento mientras observaba un punto indefinido entre las penumbras de su hogar. Las cosas habían tomado un rumbo inexplicable y en ese momento no se sentía capaz de terminar con esa faena. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuvo una inmensa sensación de tristeza en su corazón. Como si una pequeña llama se apagara y la consumiera por dentro, dejando un residuo de dolor mientras se extinguía.

El ambiente le pareció triste y demacrado. Por primera vez en varias semanas dejó que las emociones la invadieran y una desesperanza llenó su corazón. ¿Porque él no podía quererla como ella lo amaba? ¿Tan difícil le parecía profesarle algún sentimiento? Quizá sí ahora él no la amaba, quizá con el tiempo, quizá con el trato cotidiano, quizá, quizá, quizá…

Se sumió en una infinita tristeza, en esa que se cuela por la ventana y nos invade por cada uno de los poros. Sabía que todo había terminado hace tiempo, pero existen puertas que se niegan acerrarse completamente, existen sentimientos que les lleva siglos morir.

Ya no había tiempo para perder más lágrimas por un imposible, ya no había tiempo para muestras de amor veladas, ya no había tiempo para encelarse por una chica desconocida. Ni la hermosa Shampoo con su bella y exquisita figura, ni la simpática Ukio con su gran cocina, ni la loca Kodashi con todo su dinero fueron suficientes para lo que él necesitaba.

Ella nunca fue una verdadera competencia, pero en sus noches más frías y oscuras pedía que aunque fuera un absurdo concepto de honor, un tonto compromiso, pero que él se quedara con ella y el tiempo sería su mejor aliado para que él la amara.

Pausadamente se incorporó del sillón y con pasos lentos y cegados se dirigió al cuarto de baño. La plática con Shaoran le había dolido mucho….

**R&A**

La noche había caído absorta en todos los habitantes de Nerima, el escenario de cada alcoba variaba, algunas inmersas en las más maravillosas tranquilidades, otras se habían transformado en junglas de amor entre las sábanas, otras velaban los sueños de los infantes y en el caso de Ranma era presa de las más crueles pesadillas entre las paredes.

No lo soportaba más. Iría con ella. Necesitaba hablar con ella y aclarar varios enigmas de un pasado.

Usar la puerta le pareció poco adecuado y más cuando la madrugada comenzaba a dibujarse por los destellos de la luna. Salió al balcón, bajo a su terraza y de manera sutil tocó el ventanal.

**R&A**

Estaba profundamente dormida, disfrutando de un sueño que ninguna persona recuerda al amanecer. Estaba sumida en un letargo perdido cuando su consciente le alertó de un sonido poco común, una sensación de peligro se filtraba por los sueños.

Despertó un poco alarmada e identificó el origen del sonido en la terraza, tomó el bat que protegía su cita con Morfeo y se dirigió al lugar.

Nadie más en todo el mundo tenía la costumbre de tocar de esa manera el cristal: corto, corto, largo, largo. Lo habían acordado hace varios años y le parecía imposible que aún lo tuviera en mente.

Era un código, el secreto que tenían cuando pasaban las noches juntos. No es que hubieran hecho algo indebido, o mínimo un beso a conciencia. Pero era el momento que aprovechaban para quererse el silencio y sólo con la muda presencia de los actos.

Ella recordaba perfectamente como había iniciado todo….

Fue en un día de lluvia cuando estaba completamente aterrada. No quería que nadie se enterara de su pavor a los truenos y por eso había corrido a la cocina en busca de algo para mitigar su dolor. Nada, sólo la sombra de las viejas pesadillas que se cuelan por la ventana mediante la luz de los viejos rayos.

**Qué te pasa Akane?** – la tenue voz de su prometido hizo que despertara del breve letargo en que se había sumido.

**Tengo miedo**- dijo sin pensarlo y siendo traicionada por las emociones.

**¿Miedo? Anda ya, una tonta y bruta marimacho como tú de qué puede tener miedo?- **el discurso le salió sin pensarlo, tan acostumbrados estaban a ese trato que ninguno media la magnitud de las palabras.

**Idiota, no debí de haber venido**-

Y así como la chica había llegado había desaparecido por el frío pasillo que conectaba a las habitaciones

Tapada completamente, suspiraba mientras el ruido de la fuerte lluvia y la luz de la tormenta se colaba por la habitación. Un despistado chico tocaba de manera sonora la cornisa con la esperanza de que la chica no estuviera tan molesta como para no dejarlo entrar.

Sumergida en cada uno de sus temores pudo discernir en una breve eufonía que se deslizaba por la ventana. Inquieta y un tanto temerosa se incorporó buscando el sitio específico. Levantó la cortina y se sorprendió al ver al chico cubierto con un impermeable y pidiéndole en una callada caricia el acceso a la habitación.

**Qué quieres?-** dijo de forma cansada mientras esperaba escuchar una sarta de tonterías que acabarían con su ya conocido viaje por los cielos.

**Bueno, yo… tampoco podía dormir… y pensé, sí es que tú quieres, que podía hacerte un poco de compañía.**

La ternura, emoción y agradecimiento que sintió en ese momento la motivaron a atreverse un poco más y ofrecerle al tímido visitante una buena oferta.

**Duerme conmigo.**

**Quééé?- **poco le faltó al pobre joven para caer desmayado en ese momento y perder la oportunidad de colarse en los sueños de la chica.

**Si tú quieres, podemos compartir la cama, eso sí, ni se te ocurra tocarme**- por una vez el silencio se volvió su mejor amigo.

La chica tomó tímidamente la mano y lo condujo a su lado de la habitación.

Tuvieron que pasar algunos meses para que la confianza los cautivara. Ya no era necesario pedir permiso. Él llegaba y se acomodaba en su parte de la cama. Ya no era necesario justificar el contacto físico del día siguiente. Amanecer en sus brazos, con sus cuerpos unidos en una inexistente distancia, se volvió el mejor ingrediente para iniciar el día.

El sonido de la llegada de la lluvia la despertó del aturdimiento en que se habían consumido dentro de sus propios recuerdos y la voz de su visitante la obligó a poner atención.

**Akane, soy yo, necesito que me abras.**

**R&A**

**Hola a todos antes que nada, gracias por sus comentarios. Para ser sincera me parecía complicado actualizar esta semana, pero me prometí que si ustedes se tomaban el tiempo para pasar y dejar alguna opinión yo me daría el espacio para escribir un poco más.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios del capítulo pasado a Massy, alichan saotome, kikko, SUSYANAKE, mechitas 123, Tinita, Rosemary, Karla y sofii brindis.**

**Este capítulo es para ustedes.**

**Abraxos **

**&Jane&**


	7. Dualidades

**Dualidades**

_La muerte toma siempre la forma de la alcoba  
que nos contiene._

Es cóncava y oscura y tibia y silenciosa,  
se pliega en las cortinas en que anida la sombra,  
es dura en el espejo y tensa y congelada,  
profunda en las almohadas y, en las sábanas, blanca.

Los dos sabemos que la muerte toma  
la forma de la alcoba, y que en la alcoba  
es el espacio frío que levanta  
entre los dos un muro, un cristal, un silencio.

**Nocturno de la alcoba**

**Xavier Villaurrutia**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A&R**

Los seres humanos nos regimos en la vida ante ciertas dualidades: bondad y maldad, amor y odio, el ying y el yang, amanecer y ocaso. Lo sorprendente es que a partir de dichos conceptos se construye un mundo tan complejo y magnifico que es difícil posicionarnos en uno de esos extremos. La vida es tan envolvente, incierta y confusa que en ocasiones es imposible saber en qué lugar nos encontramos postrados.

Cada quien elije la manera de vivir, ya sea por amor u odio, hielo o fuego a final de cuentas ambos serán maravillosamente absurdos y a la vez dolorosos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A &R**

Sentados en la penumbra de la noche escuchábamos el rítmico palpitar de nuestros sentidos. Cada cultura en distintos momentos ha asociado el tema del amor con un órgano de nuestro cuerpo: los antiguos griegos decían que esa emoción la percibíamos mediante el hígado, los occidentales lo relacionaban con el ritmo constante de un corazón, para los egipcios la raíz estaba en el pecho, pero en ese momento estaba segura que esas sensaciones se había consolidado en la boca del su estómago.

No sabía muy bien a donde los llevaría esa plática pero estaban seguros que había muchos temas por trabajar.

**Es la segunda noche que impides que cumpla con mi rutina de sueño Saotome, así que espero que al menos esta vez tengas un buen motivo que tratar**- comentó ella mientras bostezaba inconscientemente.

Por un breve instante él se sintió culpable de provocar en Akane aquellos síntomas de cansancio que había estado distinguiendo desde hace unos días, sin embargo lo meditó un poco y no lo consideró motivo suficiente para abandonar la inquietud que lo había llevado a ese lugar. Tenía que hablar con ella, así que sin más preámbulo soltó la daga- **Dime ¿qué pasó?**

**¿He?-** comentó ella saliendo del estado somnoliento en que se había cobijado-**¿De qué hablas?**

**Quiero saber qué pasó hace tiempo…. entre nosotros, con el compromiso, nuestras familias, la vida que teníamos, qué pasó?-** dijo él enfocando su mirada en el techo, mientras con la yema de sus dedos repasaba de forma nerviosa el contorno de la taza que minutos antes Akane le había ofrecido con un poco de café.

**No entiendo la pregunta Saotome- **comentó ella, mientras bajaba la vista.

A oídos de Ranma había sido una respuesta de lo más indiferente, por esa razón no midió la forma de sus expresiones y en un arranque de coraje agregó-** Por una maldita vez deja de hacerte la tonta y respóndeme! Además deja de llamarme Saotome, mi nombre es Ranma, el absurdo nombre que gritabas cuando me mandabas volando por el Furinkan, el estúpido nombre que vociferabas cada vez que se te ocurría levantarme con un cubo de agua, el nombre al que recurrías cada vez que necesitabas ayuda…**

Ella no esperaba esa reacción, la taza que minutos antes reposaba de manera neutra en sus manos, ahora yacía esparcida en trozos entre sus gruesos dedos. Inmediatamente ella se levantó. Por un breve instante él pensó que huiría, por un momento temió perderla nuevamente para siempre, la vio desaparecer por la cocina y encogió la mirada. Otra vez lo había arruinado todo.

Pero no fue así, ella volvió con un trapo y un botiquín, con delicadeza apartó la mesa de centro, se sentó en la alfombra y con una tierna caricia lo atrajo a su lado. Sin decir una sola palabra quitó los restos de porcelana de sus manos y comenzó a atenderlas con gran dedicación.

El silencio se hizo presente durante la curación. No hacían falta palabras para ese momento.

Cuando ella finalizó dejó el botiquín a un lado y con sumo cuidado recargó su espalda en el sillón y mientras miraba el blanco techo de su sala comentó-**La persona que tiene que hablar no soy yo. Yo no fui la que salió huyendo hace años sin dar ninguna explicación. Yo no fui la que partió dejando todo atrás como si no importara.**

¿Cómo si no importara? ¿Cómo podía decir eso? Salir de Nerima había sido una de las decisiones más difíciles que tomó en su vida, dejar a sus amigos y enemigos, familia y a ella, en especial a ella. Habían pasado muchos años, ya no era un niño, tenía que hablar con la verdad **-Y qué querías que te digiera si tú salías con Ryoga.**

**¿Qué?- **ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente esperando cualquier tipo de respuesta menos esa.

**¿Me vas a negar que tú y él estuvieron viéndose a mis espaldas? Los vi mientras se besaban debajo del puente-** lo dijo de tal manera que a Akane le dio la impresión que llevaba años queriendo gritar aquello. Lo miró detenidamente a los ojos y se dio cuenta que no podía ni quería mentirle.

**No, no te lo voy a negar**- dijo ella conteniendo las lágrimas y el aire que amenazaban con abandonarla en breves instantes- **Pero no es como tú crees.**

**¿Me vas a salir con el cuento barato de siempre que todo se trató de un malentendido? ¿Que él te besó a la fuerza o que simplemente te convenció diciéndote que tenía algún padecimiento mortal? Por favor Akane soy más inteligente que eso-** Ella lo miró apesadumbrada, hace varios años había tenido una inquietud, un deseo oculto, una sensación que se consumía a llamaras, pero nunca pensó que esa acción le cobraría facturas tan caras.

**No fuimos pareja, nunca salimos, jamás fue mi novio o algo parecido. Sin embargo eso no quiere decir que él me haya forzado, que me haya robado un beso o que todo fue obra del destino. Yo lo besé a él, yo se lo pedí-** Fue una sensación confusa en el cuerpo de Ranma, sintió un gran alivio al saber que las cosas nunca fueron más allá, pero la traición se hacía presente. Así fuera un beso, una caricia o una noche de amor compartida la traición tenía el mismo trasfondo de dolor cómplice e ilícito.

**¿Entonces qué pasó?**

**Fui una estúpida**- dijo mientras una sonrisa forzada se colocaba en sus labios, enfocó la vista el frente, como si se avergonzara de ser ella la que comenzó con ese relato- **hace ya varios años fueron Shampoo y Ukio a verme al instituto. Una pelea más no había duda, sin embargo el enfrentamiento fue distinto, fue cruel. Y yo caí de la manera más tonta posible.**

**No me digas que te obligaron a que besaras a Ryoga?**

**No, no fue eso. Me retaron a besarte a ti. **

**¿Qué?-** eso no tenía lógica las chicas competía por él entonces como podían querer ayudar a la persona que simbolizaba la mayor competencia.

**No entiendo**-

**Sabes muy bien cómo eran, tenían una lógica muy retorcida. Así que pensaron que si yo te besaba y tú me rechazabas era la muestra que necesitaban para romper el compromiso. O al menos eso fue lo que me dijeron, nunca creí que tuvieran otras intenciones.**

**¿Entonces por qué no lo hiciste?-** más que un reclamo parecía una súplica.

Akane se sonrojó ante esta pregunta, bajó la mirada y comenzó a hablar- **Intenté hacerlo, esa mañana te vi en el dojo, pero como siempre terminaste burlándote de mí y yo te mandé en un paseo por los cielos antes de poder contarte todo lo que estaba pasando. Después de eso me costó todo el día encontrarte.**

Él volteó a verla con una mirada inquietante así que ella decidió seguir con el relato**- El reto consistía en tener que besarte antes del ocaso, no podía ser un beso "simple" tenía que ser uno profundo**- en ese instante volteó a ver a Ranma el cual estaba con la mirada perdida y un profundo sonrojo en su rostro- **tú tenías que corresponderlo, no podía ser forzado o hecho a base de engaños, yo tenía que pedírtelo. Para asegurarse que seguía las normas la abuela me lanzó un hechizo donde me impedía hablar del trato, sólo era cuestión de pedirte un beso y que tú lo aceptaras sin saber las condiciones.**

**¿Y porque no me lo pediste?**

**¿Y qué me hubieras dicho? la marimacho cae ante los encantos del gran Saotome o peor aún no te hubieras atrevido a hacerlo: ya conocían demasiado bien nuestra dinámica Ranma, sólo hacía falta que ellas prendieran la mecha y tu y yo nos encargábamos de lo demás**- Ranma la miró sin comprender lo que ella quería decirle, ella entendió su duda y agregó-**primero yo te lo hubiera pedido, tú te hubieras puesto demasiado nervioso, yo habría tenido que esperar por eternos instantes para finalizar en una sarta de insultos.**

Afuera el sonido de una puerta abriéndose interrumpió la conversación. Amantes que se encontraban en secreto habían iniciado su danza de placer y era la música de fondo que ahora tenían nuestros protagonistas: caricias subidas de tono, constantes gemidos y susurros eróticos fue lo que suplantó el tic tac del reloj. Cuando Akane se recompuso un poco continuó su relato.

**Y pese a que sabía que todo estaba en mi contra intenté buscarte-**Ella procuró calmarse y habló- **estuve buscándote todo el día, pero al parecer tú te habías enganchado en una de tus eternas rivalidades con Kuno, Mousse y Ryoga**- sus labios fueron apretados y un suspiro escapó de su boca-** estaba desesperada, en ese instante necesitaba encontrarte, ya no me importaba si accedías o no. Necesitaba recuperar aquello que me habían quitado y que estaba dentro del reto.**

**¿Qué era?**

**El cuaderno de recetas de mi madre. Shampoo lo había robado por la mañana.**

Ranma sintió un nudo en la boca del estómago y aunque se sentía culpable tenía que aclarar todas sus dudas**- y en toda esta historia, donde entra Ryoga?**

**Finalizaba el día, el lugar de reunión había sido el parque yo iba corriendo, esperando encontrarte en el camino, iba demasiado inmersa en mis pensamientos cuando Shampoo me sorprendió. Me dijo que el hechizo que la abuela me había puesto tenía otras consecuencias así que si deseaba estar bien para recuperar ese cuaderno tenía que besar a alguien que tuviera un gran cariño por mí, de lo contrario no sólo perdería el recetario de mi madre, sino también… otras cosas.**

Ranma veía como la mujer que ahora estaba sentada a su lado tenía los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas, se sentía fatal por obligarla a que siguiera hablando, pero necesitaba salir de sus dudas de una vez por todas.

**Iba demasiado atemorizada cuando escuché un estridente grito debajo del puente, era Ryoga que había vuelto de Okinawa o eso decía él-**Una sonrisa de incredulidad se coló por su bello rostro**- Te confieso que no lo pensé, estaba demasiado asustada, no por las consecuencias del odioso hechizo, sino por perder uno de los tesoros de mi madre- **Habían pasado muchos años, el escenario había cambiado sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir un remolino de celos situarse en su corazón**- así que le rogué a Ryoga que me besara. De haber sabido todas las consecuencias que tendría nunca se lo hubiera pedido.**

…Silencio…

**Me tengo que ir, es tarde-**un Ranma agotado y con la cabeza empotrada de sentimiento se había incorporado del sillón, levantó la vista y en un suspiro agregó**- así que el estúpido cerdo se salió con la suya después de todo.**

**No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando Saotome. Nunca tuviste la maldita idea de todo lo que siguió a tu partida. Eres un idiota, siempre lo has sido. Tú lo único que hiciste fue largarte dejando a todo y a todos atrás-** Akane estaba fuera de sí, no le importaba que los vecinos se despertaran, necesitaba sacar toda la frustración que sentía en ese momento- **Nunca volviste, rompiste tu promesa!**

Ranma no lo pensó, en cuestión de segundo capturó su boca entre sus manos y como un saco de patatas la cargó para dirigirse a la cama. Con una tosquedad exagerada la tiró sobre el colchón dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el suyo, si la cama no fuera de una excelente calidad se hubiera roto por la brusquedad de las acciones del chico.

Con una mano sujetando su boca y con la otra sujetando sus manos recorrió con un brillo en los ojos el contorno del bello rostro de la chica.

**¡Yo no te abandoné, volví varias veces!**

Se arrepentía de haber dicho aquello pero ya era muy tarde para echar atrás sus palabras, sin soltar del agarre a su presa agregó- **volví cuando te enfermaste en aquella ocasión que estuviste varios días en cama. Vele tu sueño desde el techo, pero cuando me disponía a hablar contigo el estúpido cerdo se apareció**- pausadamente dirigió su mirada a sus pechos perdiéndose entre el escote de la chica.

**También estuve aquí en tu graduación**- con una sonrisa melancólica agregó- **no me la perdería por nada. Debo de decir que te veías bien con ese vertido azul turquesa- s**us mejillas se tiñeron de color**- después de todo lucías como una marimacho decente.**

Suspiró sobre el cuello de su acompañante-**Y también volví cuando el señor Soun Tendo enfermó. Regresé cuando le diagnosticaron cáncer y pasaron horribles momentos de agonía familiar. Volví cuando me necesitabas, pero siempre fuiste demasiado testaruda para ver las señales.**

Ella no salía de su asombro. Ranma Saotome nunca se había ido, siempre se encontró presente como una eterna y maravillosa sombra. Ahora entendía el por qué siempre se sintió cobijada y protegida pese a que él no estuviera.

Mientras su acompañante miraba de forma inquieta sus labios agregó-**Mi partida definitiva fue hace año y medio cuando sucedió lo de tu amigo Touya en el dojo. ¿Lo recuerdas?-** un brillo de odio y recelo apareció en sus ojos, mientras que los de ella completamente atemorizados le dieron a entender que se acordaba muy bien.

¿Que si lo recordaba? Fue uno de los acontecimientos que más la aterraron en su vida, aquél accidente, todas las personas buscándola. Ella a punto de sucumbir ante los estúpidos deseos de un tipo que decía ser su amigo. Esa noche de agosto, pese a que todo fue muy confuso y que nadie supo explicarle muy bien cómo habían pasado las cosas, ella había estado segura que él había estado presente.

Poco a poco el agarre sobre su boca fue menguando la mano de su acompañante dejó sus labios y la fue deslizando pausadamente por el contorno de su figura. En contadas ocasiones había visto en él ese brillo en los ojos, como si se tratara de otra persona, una tan distinta que la cohibía pero a la vez fascinante. La presión sobre sus muñecas se deshizo. Mientras su mano izquierda recorría sutilmente su silueta la otra acariciaba entre sus dedos su corto cabello. Parecía no percatarse de lo que sus manos habían comenzado. Continuaba encima de ella y nulas intenciones de apartarse se vislumbraban en sus ojos.

Afuera la lluvia había comenzado a caer. El sonido de los dos amantes que habían escuchado hace horas tenía tintes de ir intensificando lentamente su danza de amor hasta que ambos soltaron un alarido de placer en medio de la noche.

**A&R**

**Los personajes de Ranma no me pertenecen son de Rumiko mi narración es sin fines de lucro y sólo por el placer de compartir algunas viejas ideas.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Por acá en México hemos tenido unos maravillosos días de lluvias por lo que había estado un poco inspirada, pero entre la escuela, el trabajo y distintas ocupaciones no me había dado el tiempo de subir este capítulo. Sin embargo sus comentarios me ayudaron a comprometerme y aquí estoy de nuevo con un capítulo más que espero se ade su agrado.**

**Agradezco los comentarios de sofí brindis, karla, Monikawaii, Massy13, kikko, LINAAKANE, mechitas123,SUSYAKANE, Iztrela Taisho, Eleniak , MAITNEG, Rosemary, 39, lenaia21, Miztu Akari, EVELYN LOVE. Gracias a todos y este capítulo va pensado especialmente a cada una de ustedes y tiene impreso en cada una de sus letras sus valiosos aportes.**

_**BESOS Y ABRAXOS**_

_**&JANE&**_


	8. Discurso

**Antes que nada Hola a todos, había estado un poco perdida del ciber espacio por cuestiones laborales pero he vuelto. Una enorme disculpa a aquellas personas que una falsa promesa de mi parte les hizo pensar que pronto actualizaría. Ni la excusa más elaborada me exenta de semejante falta de mi parte. A modo de disculpa puedo prometer que intentaré regresar lo más pronto posible con un nuevo capítulo (no más de 15 días). **

**Abraxos**

**Reencuentros**

_Dame tus imperfecciones_

_con ellas me conformo_

**&Jane&**

El peso de su cuerpo, sus manos surcando sus curvas. Había sido increíble como había podido alejarse de ella sin que en el proceso hubiera muerto. Cuanto deseaba a esa mujer, sus imperfecciones, su locura, cada uno de sus desvaríos y desventuras que hacían de ella una joven fascinante. Muchos habían sido encantados por su imagen. Él siempre había amado su alma.

Amantes, mujeres, "amigas" había tenido muchas, no era un don Juan ni un Casanova, pero con el tiempo había aprendido a comportarse adecuadamente con ellas y enamorarlas. Nunca buscó sólo relaciones físicas, verdaderamente había intentado formar algo, sin embargo con el tiempo aprendió que esa era una hazaña imposible y la razón era simple. Pese a que eran hermosas, inteligentes, nobles, fuertes o agradables, todas tenían el mismo defecto: no eran Akane Tendo.

Así que con el tiempo dejó de intentar. Hasta que Mía llegó, más que casualidad había sido planeado. Pero incluso sobre su presencia la ausencia de Akane dolía más.

**&REENCUENTROS&**

La noche pasada había sido más que frustrante. La había llevado a la cama, la había tocado y de un solo golpe lo había enviado volando por el ventanal de su apartamento. Después de eso le costó horrores dormir lo que quedaba de esa noche. Pensaba reclamarle como un niño pequeño, pero decidió que era mejor idea esperar al día siguiente. Estuvo tentado a hacer tiempo afuera de su apartamento pero creyó que sería mal visto por los vecinos así que a regañadientes se dirigió a paso apresurado a la oficina.

Al llegar a las oficinas principales estuvo esperando por espacio de veinte minutos hasta que la puerta se abrió repentinamente dejando ver a una coqueta señorita que mientras se sonrojaba le avisó que lo solicitaban en la oficina de la presidenta Nabiki Tendo.

A paso lento se dirigió al lugar indicado y cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió al encontrarse a un fornido joven que apenas sobrepasaba los veinte años y a una inquieta Nabiki que lo invitó a sentarse.

**Lamento mucho la demora Ranma, pero Akane amaneció un poco indispuesta, así que el joven Dan-Yukoto se encargará en acompañarte a los pendientes de hoy. Es mí deber señalar**- dijo con una sarcástica sonrisa- **que Akane NUNCA había faltado a una cita de trabajo, así que supongo que la situación debe ameritarlo.**

**Quizá se envenenó con algo que comió…-** susurró Ranma

**Qué?-** habló una incrédula Nabiki.

**Nada, que no te preocupes, por mi está bien.**

Una sonriente Nabiki se incorporó se su asiento, le tomó la mano y lo guío de manera discreta a la puerta**- Sí es así, los dejo porque les espera un día ajetreado.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A&R**

Akane estaba decidida que tenía que alejarse de él, al siguiente día de su charla ella se había excusado en la oficina alegando que estaba enferma. Así que Ranma tuvo que ir a ver a los floristas y decoradores en compañía de Yukoto, el asistente de Nabiki.

Ese jueves ella lo había empleado en descansar. Decidió que lo indicado era no salir de su departamento porque corría la suerte de encontrárselo así que lo mejor era no tentarla y dejar que las cosas retomaran su curso original.

La mayor parte del día estuvo en bata viendo comedias románticas y comiendo palomitas, pastel y pizza. Vió "La sonrisa de la Mona Lisa" y odio más a los hombres, después "Posdata te amo" y suspiró como colegiala, también analizó detenidamente "Por siempre cenicienta" y maldijo su suerte por no conocer un príncipe antiguo, finalmente vio "La boda de mi mejor amigo" y terminó llorando como loca.

Estaba decidido, la siguiente vez que deseara reportarse enferma en el trabajo rentaría películas de terror. Su organismo no estaba en condiciones de soportar otra dosis de besos acaramelados.

Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde pensó que era buena hora para bañarse, se metió en la tina y duró alrededor de dos horas esperando a que sus dedos se arrugaran como pasas y su piel se sintiera tan humectada que estuviera a punto de salirle branquias o escamas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A&R**

Flores, flores, flores… cierto es que no odiaba las flores, pero en las últimas horas estaba contemplando la posibilidad de realmente hacerlo.

Rosas, jazmines, claveles, cristantemos, lílis, girasoles, todos, todos tenían aromas y significados disntintos.

Cuando Mía le había comentado que le iba a tocar elegir las flores nunca pensó que todo se complicaría tanto.-**No señor, no puede usar el cempazuchil porque es una flor tradicional de día de muertos.. señor no puede encargar rosas amarillas porque son sinónimo de amistad y apatía.**

**-Señor, los tulipanes no florecen en esta época del año, señor, señor, señor…**

Estaba cansado de eso.

Últimamente estaba cansado de todo.

Había aceptado el matrimonio con la chica por salvar el pellejo de su padre. Lo había aceptado a regañadientes pero a final de cuentas lo había aceptado. Sin embargo la repentina aparición de Akane había complicado las cosas. No podía negar que esa chica podía mover su mundo de cabeza, ya fuera con su presencia o su ausencia, esa chica tenía un poder magnético en él.

Ese poder era lo que lo mantenía al pendiente de su vida. Realmente nunca se fue, y desde el instante mismo que puso un pie fuera del Dojo Tendo supo que no era definitivo, que él volvería a ese lugar y que se quedaría ahí para siempre. Sin embargo ahora ni siquiera sabía si el Dojo Tendo seguía existiendo. Repentinamente una fuerte nostalgia lo invadió y sintió que todo estaba disipado.

¿Aceptar que había perdido? Bruscamente se vio inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, la noche anterior había actuado como un tonto, no es que siempre se comportara de la forma más inteligente, pero ciertos instintos básicos ya había aprendido a controlarlos. Pero con ella todo se complicaba, ahora después de toda la sarta de tonterías ella estaba enfadada con él. Demasiado enfadada para ser verdad.

No quería perderla.

Súbitamente le invadió una terrible melancolía. Un ramo de rosas rojas como aquellas que en un pasado lejano le había obsequiado le obligó a que se planteara la posibilidad de una vida sin ella. Ese vacío que nunca abandonaba su pecho, esos fríos amaneceres que suplicaban por esa compañera recostada en su cama, venciendo el deseo con el peso del colchón, elaborándose contantemente en el erotismo.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos y el frío le obligó a cuestionarse qué tipo de vida deseaba tener, qué era aquello que necesitaba. No era su cuerpo, su silueta o ella misma, era ese estúpido deseo de protegerla y hacerla feliz, no importaba si ese futuro no estaba a su lado.

Era un cobarde, eso siempre lo supo, pero ahora pesaba sobre sus hombros como ningún otro sentimiento. Su estúpida cobardía le impidió decirle tantas cosas, eso siempre eso supo. Pero es tan fácil decirlo….

No deseaba más ser un estúpido cobarde. Un desmesurado deseo de besarla se apoderó de su cuerpo, no importaba si moría en el intento él necesitaba besarla ese día. No importaba si con ello se ganaba una condena eterna necesitaba besarla desesperadamente.

Dejó un mensaje al florista, no podía ni debía esperar más. Era primordial que estuviera con ella, si las palabras no había funcionado, tal vez, solo tal vez como en épocas anteriores era necesario que el cuerpo hablara por él, que las manos fueran su mejor discurso y sus labios su mejor entonación.

_Si el amor, como todo, es cuestión de palabras, acercarme a tu cuerpo fue crear un idioma._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**A&R**_

Odiaba las juntas, todo aquello que implicara largas reuniones, discusiones sin sentido, presupuestos, cotizaciones y balances lo odiaba. Sin embargo no podía, ni debía ignorar el compromiso que había adquirido al ser la sucesora del imperio de su padre.

Ese día en Tokio estaba un poco cálido, lo cual era extraño ya que a juzgar por la fecha y el clima de las últimas semanas se esperaba un crudo invierno. Ni modo, lo único que pedía en esos momentos es que para su boda la temperatura se estabilizara un poco permitiéndole lucir un espectacular atuendo.

Ya tenía un par de días en Tokio y parecía que las negociaciones no avanzaban. Y ahora para rematar su día se encontraba sentada frente a un empresario, un gato cualquiera, que pretendía convencerla de invertir en ese pequeño negocio. Como odiaba perder el tiempo con clientes inútiles, pero ni hablar era su trabajo.

De manera disimulada miró despistadamente su reloj, ya llevaban hablando cerca de veinte minutos y sólo por educación no le decía que se callara la boca y que buscara alguien a quien verdaderamente le importara escucharlo. Después de todo era una joven educada y sabía controlar su temperamento, además tener la imagen de tierna y adorable le ayudaba a la hora de cerrar un contrato. Suspiró cansadamente y se dedicó a continuar con la faena.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A&R**

Su día había sido horrible, primero había llegado tarde a la junta, se le habían olvidado los últimos balances y para colmo la inversionista mayor, la señorita Mía, no dejaba de verlo con un dejo de indiferencia y desprecio.

La reunión se había alargado más de lo previsto, los empresarios se conglomeraban para tener unos minutos con la chica y poder afianzar las estrategias. Una vez más le había tocado al último. Odiaba eso.

Después de casi tres horas de espera la joven pudo atenderla, su mirada continuaba igual: impávida e indiferente, aún así tenía que armarse de valor y comenzar a estructurar un discurso que sonara profesional y convincente. Tenía una tarea muy difícil.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A&R**

En ese momento del día, siendo las tres de la tarde con cincuenta minutos bien podría estar comiendo con su novio, comprando ropa, analizando los diseños de su vestido, pero nooo. Tenía que estar en esa oficina escuchando a ese cretino. Estaba más que aburrida. Quería despacharlo de la manera más rápida posible, en ese momento cuando estaba a punto de correrlo sonó su teléfono y contestó de manera apresurada.

**Bueno?-** ni siquiera se molestó en disculparse con su interlocutor- **sí, si puedo contestar no hay ningún problema…. De cuánto sería el monto?... seguro que con eso queda cubierto el pago por el banquete?... por las dudas expide un cheque con el doble del costo, aún no queda determinada la lista de invitados, así que es mejor estar prevenida… sabes que el dinero no es problema. Cualquier detalle comunícate con Ranma Saotome a Nerima o en su defecto con la señorita Akane Tendo… sí, cualquier cosa que se requiera puedes comunicarte a mi celular… de acuerdo…. Una última cosa Naomi, mi prometido no se ha comunicado contigo?... bueno, quizá se encuentre muy ocupado con todo, bueno adiós..**

El silencio se hizo presente mientras la distraída chica colgaba el móvil y lo depositaba elegantemente dentro de su bolsa.

**Bueno joven, fue un placer, me tengo que… **comentó la chica de manera distraída mientras se incorporada de su asiento.

**Ranma Saotome? Dijo Ranma Saotome?, no me diga que conoce a Ranma Saotome… y a Akane Tendo, es increíble tenía mucho tiempo que no sabía de ellos, están juntos? Valla es una sorpresa que al fin estén juntos, ellos fueron amigos míos en…** -el chico lo había soltado sin pensarlo, quizá movido un poco por la repentina nostalgia que sintió al escuchar esos nombres o porque vio el atisbo de una pequeña oportunidad que se presentaba en su ventana.

**Juntos? Que quiere decir con eso señor Gosunkuji?-** la mirada de ella era de incredulidad, un poco de molestia quizá y sí, ahí estaba la curiosidad. Tendría que ser un verdadero idiota sino aprovechaba esa ocasión que le brindaba la vida.

**Bueno señorita Mía, a decir verdad esa es una larga historia, si me permite podemos tomar un café y hablar de varios asuntos**…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, es un poco más corto que los demás pero era necesario para la historia y los acontecimientos que le siguen. Como promesa personal y un tanto apenada prometo que el siguiente capítulo estará arriba en menos de diez días.**

**Sin más por el momento me despido de ustedes jajajaja, deseando que cenen rico y que disfruten de unos deliciosos ponches**

**Abraxos**

**&Jane&**


End file.
